Una chispa
by BeastDark
Summary: Chico Bestia simplemente parece que no puede encontrar esa chispa especial con Terra. ¿Qué va a hacer para mantener su relación? ¿Va Chico Bestia ser capaz de encontrar esa chispa con otra persona?
1. La chispa que falta

**Les traigo otra traducción de biutifulporpleflame espero y lo disfruten al igual que yo la disfrute cunado la leí**

 **Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Capítulo - 1**

Odiaba levantarse por la mañana, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Era difícil para él para conciliar el sueño por la noche y se despertó temprano en la mañana, por lo que nunca tuvo suficiente descanso. Abrió los ojos y el sol cegador los iluminó a ellos. Él gimió y se dio la vuelta. En el otro lado de él vio a la belleza rubia que era su novia.

Terra, que se había reunido con los Titanes una vez que sus recuerdos y poderes regresaron, se extendió a cabo en la cama y acaparando la mayor parte de las cubiertas. Ella estaba durmiendo muy profundamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Pensó que se debía a después de la noche que habían pasado juntos.

Lentamente se incorporó y salió de su cama. Él había pasado muchas noches en su habitación, ya que habían estado juntos durante unos tres años. No estaba más que en sus veinte años y todos habían madurado. Se dio un buen estirón y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza verde.

Se puso un par de pantalones de pijama y se dirigió a la sala común. No se molestó con una camisa. Hizo una parada rápida en el cuarto de baño, donde vacío su vejiga hinchada, entonces continuó. Era muy temprano, así que no pensaba que cualquiera pudiera estar despierto.

Las puertas zumbaron al abrirse y entro en la sala común. Fue directamente a la cocina para tomar una taza de café. Cuando empezó a despertar sus sentidos intensificados se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación. Levantó la vista y vio a Raven sentada frente a uno de los grandes ventanales. Ella estaba levitando y él sabía que ella debía haber estado meditando. Por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, un momento después.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano?" pregunto ella. Ella estaba en un par de pantalones de chándal gris y una apretada camiseta negra. Su cabello violeta que se celebraba en una coleta baja.

"No puedo dormir más", dijo Chico Bestia tomando un sorbo de su café. Raven siempre pone la cafetera en la mañana, incluso si ella no tomaba café. "Creo que tengo un problema."

"¿Un problema?" dijo raven en su voz habitual.

"Ja, ja", dijo con sarcasmo y se acercó a ella, con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro. Vio que ella estaba viendo el sol apenas naciente. "Bonita vista."

"Lo sé", dijo raven suavemente. "Es una de las ventajas de levantarse tan temprano." Chico Bestia le sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida llena de cafeína. "¿No nos sentimos con ganas de ponernos una camisa?" ella pregunto.

"No", dijo Chico Bestia claramente. "Es lo suficientemente caluroso."

"Sólo debes mostrarle tu cuerpo a Terra", dijo Raven. "los demás no tenemos esa necesidad."

"Está bien, voy a poner una camisa", dijo rodando los ojos.

"Gracias", dijo y tocó tierra. Ella pasó junto a él y fue a la cocina para hacerse un poco de té.

Chico Bestia se sentó a la mesa y Raven pronto se unió a él. Era tranquilo, pero fue cómodo, el silencio de la mañana. Era un buen momento para despertar y recoger sus pensamientos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estás tu y Terra?" preguntó raven mientras soplaba su té.

"Estamos... bien," dijo Chico Bestia. La verdad es que últimamente había conseguido aburrirse de ella. Últimamente, desde los últimos dos años y medio. Ella era una chica agradable y todo, pero se dio cuenta de que realmente no había chispa entre ellos. La única razón por la que todavía estaban juntos era porque tenía miedo de que nadie más volvería a amarlo. Era, después de todo, verde.

"Eso es bueno", dijo Raven. "Pareces muy felices juntos."

"Sí, es agradable no estar solo", dijo con una sonrisa. Él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y le dijo: "Lo siento."

"No", dijo raven con calma. "Me gusta estar sola."

"No, no te gusta", dijo sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sorbía su café de nuevo.

"Está bien, tal vez no, pero yo no es como que tenga una opción", dijo Raven. "Las relaciones no se me permiten con mis poderes. Por no mencionar el hecho de que soy medio demonio. Desde luego no es atractivo para los chicos, y si es que quiero saber de ellos."

Chico Bestia se rio y dijo: "No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que encontrará a alguien algún día."

"tú, evidentemente, no está entendiendo el punto que estoy tratando de que entiendas", se rio con amargura. "Yo, literalmente, no puedo amar o ser amada. Me hubiera convertido en una monja si no fuera por esta cosa del demonio maldito."

"¿Una monja?" rio Chico Bestia. "no te imagino de ninguna manera como monja".

"Eso es lo que dice la iglesia", suspiró y se levantó para volver a llenar su taza.

Las puertas de la sala común se abrieron y entró Terra frotándose los ojos soñolientos. Ella estaba en un camisón azul claro y su cabello rubio estaba torcido. "BB? ¿Qué haces tan temprano?"

"No lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia. "Simplemente no podía quedarme dormido." Ella se acercó y besó.

"Buenos días, Raven," dijo Terra dulcemente.

"Buenos días", dijo raven mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té y se acercaba al sofá.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y esta vez revelaron a Robin completamente vestido para su entrenamiento de la mañana. Él siempre trabajó a primera hora de la mañana para despertarse. Se sorprendió al ver a Chico Bestia y Terra, ya que sólo raven estaba despierto tan temprano en la mañana.

"¿Que está pasando?" preguntó mientras hacía unos saltos pequeños para despertar su cuerpo. "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos arriba?"

"No podía dormir", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Y yo no puedo dormir sin él", dijo Terra, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Chico Bestia.

Él sonrió, pero era obvio que él no estaba exactamente interesado. Ella lo soltó y él tomó su último sorbo de su café.

"Nos vemos en una hora chicos", dijo Robin y se fue para el gimnasio.

"Nos vemos", dijeron todos.

Chico Bestia fue a la cocina y lavó la taza. Terra estaba justo detrás de él y ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Voy a volver a la cama por un rato", dijo." 'okey", dijo Chico Bestia mientras secaba su taza.

Terra sonrió con cansancio y se dirigió a su habitación. Chico Bestia dejó la taza y se volteo para ver que estaba completamente solo.

Raven se había ido en algún momento, no estaba seguro de cuándo. Decidió que era hora de hacer él mismo el desayuno antes de Cyborg despertara y le gritara por contaminar sus hermosas sartenes con su queso de soja.

Raven había terminado su meditación y decidió comenzar a leer su libro nuevo. Tomo un pequeño almuerzo, pero ella no estaba tan hambrienta. Sabía que iban a dejarla sola, si estaban comiendo. Abrió su libro y suspiró feliz mientras comenzaba el párrafo que había dejado inconcluso.

Ella solo leyó alrededor de dos páginas en cuando oyó a alguien llamar a su puerta. Esto era un poco peculiar, ya que los Titanes funcionaban como un reloj y estaba segura de que todos estaban comiendo en ese momento. "¿Quién es?"

"soy BB".

Ahora bien, esto era muy extraño, ya que de todas las personas nunca él se perdía una comida. "¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó, un poco molesto.

"Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Tigo."

Se preguntó si estabas dormida o algo así. Chico Bestia se había perdido la comida y ¿quería hablar con ella? "Vamos pasa," ella suspiró y puso su Marca páginas atrás en su libro.

La puerta se abrió y entró; con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Hola".

"Hola", dijo claramente. "de ¿Qué necesitas hablar?"

"Bueno, sólo necesito a alguien para escucharme realmente por unos minutos", dijo Chico Bestia. "Tengo un dilema, pero no sé qué hacer."

Raven estaba un poco sorprendida por esto. "Por qué no puedes hablar con Cyborg o Robin? ¿O necesita el punto de vista de una mujer? Y si ese es el caso, entonces te sugiero a Starfire sobre mí misma."

"Confía en mí lo haría, pero no creo que me dieran una respuesta tan clara como sea posible", dijo. "Además, si yo fuera a iniciar una conversación madura me tomarían la temperatura o algo así."

"Eso es cierto", dijo Raven. "a ti por lo general no quieres hablar de cualquier cosa remotamente seria."

"Así que... ¿puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó, todavía no estaba seguro si estaba dispuesta o no.

"Yo estaría más que feliz de escuchar una conversación en realidad proveniente de ti," dijo ella sentándose y preparándose.

"Cool", dijo Chico Bestia. "¿Te importa si me siento?" Hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

"Adelante", dijo en un suspiro, sabiendo que sería de mala educación decirle que no.

"Gracias", dijo y se sentaron. "Bueno, como ustedes saben, he estado con Terra como tres años."

"Sí."

"Y sé que ella todavía me gusta y todo", continuó adelante. "Pero... Creo que voy a romper con ella."

"En serio," dijo Raven, sorprendida. "Ustedes dos pareces muy feliz. ¿Por qué el cambio de repente?"

"Bueno, no es que no me guste, me gusta, pero yo no siento nada por ella ya no está la chispa", dijo, tratando de explicar. "Siento que estoy con ella solo porque sé que no hay otra chica que me quiera a mí."

"Bueno, eso es ridículo", dijo Raven. "No deberías estar con alguien si no te hacen feliz y que tienes miedo de estar solo."

"Lo sé, pero yo también no quiero herir sus sentimientos", dijo Chico Bestia. "Como he dicho, hemos estado juntos durante tres años! Nunca hemos luchado o cualquier cosa y nos llevamos muy bien. Pero... no sé, yo no creo que pueda estar por el resto de mi vida viviendo con alguien que me hace sentir como si estuviera en otro lugar del mundo. Me refiero, en este momento estoy pensando todo el asunto de la novia o si la quiero solo como "amigo". No sé qué hacer. "

"Bueno, eso es un problema interesante que tienes," dijo pensando. "Es cierto que Terra te quiere, pero una relación no sólo puede basar de esa manera. No está bien si ella te ama, pero no es correspondida. Tal vez deberías hablar con ella y tratar de conseguir la chispa de nuevo en su relación".

"He estado tratando de hacer eso en los últimos meses", dijo Chico Bestia. "He tratado de ser más romántico, y ella le encanta, pero yo todavía no siento nada diferente acerca de ella. ¿Quiero decir es esto lo que realmente sientes con el amor? Porque siempre he pensado que era más intenso y apasionado. No aburrido. Me siento como si no hubiera un asentamiento".

"Bueno, yo todavía creo que deberías hablar con ella", dijo Raven. "Pero, bueno, ¿qué sé yo? Nunca he estado en una relación, y mucho menos querido a nadie."

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Chico Bestia entendió todo lo que había dicho y lo arreglaron en su mente. Entonces pensó en lo último que dijo. "Raven, ¿alguna vez realmente has estado enamorada?"

"¿Por qué me pregunta una pregunta estúpida como esa?" preguntó raven claramente.

"Estúpida, ¿porque lo dices, es estúpido no hacerla, porque no lo hace?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

Ella frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Tiene más preguntas relativas a Terra?"

"No."

"Entonces puedes complacerme e irte", dijo recogiendo su libro.

"No quise herir tus sentimientos", dijo Chico Bestia. "Tenía curiosidad."

"No has herido mis sentimientos", dijo raven con frialdad. "Acaba de terminar tu tiempo en mi habitación." Encontró su página y fingió leer hasta que chico bestia hiso un movimiento.

Suspiró y se levantó. "Bueno, gracias por el consejo."

"Uh huh", dijo ella y encontró el punto en donde se había quedado en el libro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Esta historia me gustó mucho porque la verdad me he topado con situación muy similares en la vida real y es que abecés uno pierde la cabeza, además de que muchas cosas están bien planteada como la actitud que tiene raven antes los problemas claro eso lo leerán más adelante apenas es el primer capitulo**


	2. Charla

Capítulo 2

Chico Bestia decidió buscar a Terra y tener una charla con ella. Él sabía que ella debería de estar de buen humor ya que acaba de comer. La encontró en su habitación cepillándose su largo y hermoso cabello rubio. Ella realmente era una chica bonita.

"Hey BB", dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el peine sobre la cómoda. "¿Qué onda?"

"Oh, nada", mintió. "Uh... ¿podemos hablar?"

"Claro", dijo con una sonrisa y le palmeó la cama para que se sentara. Dio un gran suspiro y se sentó junto a ella. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Bueno, no estoy seguro de cómo decirte esto o nada", dijo nerviosamente. "Pero aquí va. Uh, Terra, últimamente me he sentido como si estuviéramos estancados. Y siento que hay algo que falta."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" le preguntó con una sonrisa confundida.

"Oh, muchacho", dijo para sí mismo. "Um, bueno, siento que no hay nada entre nosotros. Que no hay chispa."

"¿No hay chispa?" pregunto ella. "Siento una chispa. Te amo!"

"Yo sé", suspiró. "Y, créeme, he tratado de conseguir la chispa de nuevo en nuestra relación, pero nada parece funcionar."

"¿Así que... estás aburrido de mí?" preguntó ella, herida.

"Bueno, no," dijo tratando de pensar. "Bueno... un poco. Pero quiero ver si podemos probar algo diferente."

"¿qué? ¿Vas a romper conmigo?" le preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Terra, yo no quiero estar contigo si eres la única que pone algo en esta relación", dijo, recordando las palabras de raven. "Es injusto para ti."

Terra se sorprendió y ella trató de procesar todo esto. "Así que... ¿cuánto tiempo te has sentido de esta manera?" preguntó vacilante.

"hace tiempo", dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Hace un tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo?" pregunto ella.

"¿Importa?" preguntó.

"Sí, es importante," dijo ella, empezando a sentir la ira que brotaba dentro de ella.

"Mucho tiempo", dijo Chico Bestia. "Durante el último año, al menos." No estaba seguro de decirte que no tenía interés en nuestra relación de seis meses a sí que se hicieron tres años.

Terra se sorprendió. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" exigió ella.

"Pensé que estábamos pasando por una etapa o algo así", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero no puedo seguir así más. Algo tiene que cambiar."

"No, tú tienes que cambiar!" dijo ella, poniéndose de pie con rabia. "Estoy muy bien con nuestra relación. Estoy feliz. Simplemente no te das cuenta de lo bien que estamos!"

"Terra, necesito ser feliz también!" dijo poniéndose de pie. "Y las cosas no son así, evidentemente, las cosas no son como tú te las imaginas."

"No puedo creer esto", dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Fuera!"

"Terra, no he venido aquí para pelear, vine aquí para resolver las cosas, si es que se pueden resolver", dijo con firmeza.

"Bueno, yo no quiero hablar con Tigo", dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "tienes que darte cuenta que esto es lo mejor para los dos. Tú tienes una hermosa mujer que te ama, ¿qué más se puede desear? Tengo todo lo que quieres, así que no lo arruines!"

"Terra, esto no es sobre ti!" dijo enojado. "Y ese es el problema. No importa qué, todo siempre tiene que ser sobre ti, lo que quieres tú, lo que sientes tú. Bueno, lo siento, pero esto es sobre mí, sobre mi vida."

"Yo soy tu vida, Chico Bestia!" gritó ella.

Chico Bestia la miró durante unos segundos y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Entonces... Creo que mi vida ha terminado."

Terra se le quedó mirando y le dijo: "¿Qué ... ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Lo siento, Terra," dijo con tristeza. "Pero estamos... estamos terminando." Y con eso la dejó sola en su habitación.

Se quedó allí durante unos minutos, en silencio y aturdida. Luego cayó al suelo y lloró. Hace una hora todo había estado bien. Ella estaba feliz y enamorada de un gran tipo. Ahora estaba sola y con el corazón roto. No. Ella no podía dejar que se terminara así. Ella nunca sería capaz de amar a nadie más.

Chico Bestia se sentía horrible. Él realmente quería arreglar las cosas con ella, pero ella no estaba comprendiendo nada. Ella realmente no se preocupa por cómo se sentía. Se sentía muy mal, por lo que decidió ir a su habitación. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Raven caminó por el pasillo en silencio, como lo solía hacer. Al pasar el cuarto de Terra la oyó llorar y tuvo la extraña sensación de que sabía por qué. Ella suspiró y decidió ver cómo estaba Chico Bestia. Para saber cómo le había ido, ella la culpa baria por arruinar su relación. Ah, sí, eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Para que Terra volviera a odiarla de nuevo.

Se detuvo en la puerta y llamó. Al principio ella no oyó nada, y luego vino un susurro de entre la ropa de él. La puerta se abrió y allí estaba él, con aspecto cansado y triste.

"Hola Raven," dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"¿No te fue bien con Terra, como lo tomo?" preguntó ella, con una pequeña pista de preocupación en su voz.

"No", suspiró. "Realmente traté, también como pude. Pero ella no está interesada en cambiar nada. Así que... rompí con ella."

"Oh", dijo ella. "Bueno... Siento que las cosas no funcionaran. Si tiene que hablar con alguien de nuevo puedes venir a mí, siempre y cuando se trata de una conversación madura."

"Gracias, Raven", dijo Chico Bestia, sonriendo ligeramente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a la sala común. Era triste que lo de Chico Bestia y Terra no funcionara, pero sabía que su relación estaba condenada desde el principio. Sólo esperaba que no mencionara que ella le había dado consejos. Fue su temor por las próximas semanas. Sabía que Terra estaría abatida y Chico Bestia se sentiría horrible por que tuvo que romper con ella.

"Bueno, voy a estar de vuelta en un par de días", dijo Cyborg. Iba a visitar la Titanes Este. Ellos estaban teniendo algunos problemas tecnológicos y como Cyborg diseñó el lugar él era el único que sabía cómo solucionarlo. "No quemen la torre."

"¿te vas a ir ya?", dijo Robin. "tu has estado diciendo adiós durante diez minutos. No vamos a destruir la torre."

"Está bien, los veré luego," y con eso se fue al garaje.

"¡Adiós!" dijo Starfire despidiéndose con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Raven entrar. "raven! Me alegro de verte. Tenía la esperanza de que vendrías conmigo al centro comercial."

"Lo siento Starfire, yo no estoy de humor", dijo Raven. "¿Por qué no le preguntas a Terra? Creo que está un poco molesta y puede ser que desee salir de la torre por un tiempo."

"¿Por qué está molesta?" preguntó Robin.

"Yo no puedo decirte eso," dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá. "eso es asunto de Chico Bestia."

"Voy a ver si ella está en la necesidad del consuelo", dijo Starfire, quien luego salió volando. Unos minutos más tarde volvió con Terra, ¿que estaba... bien? "Raven, ¿por qué dijiste que Terra estaba molesta?"

"Uh..." raven trató de pensar. "Escuché su llanto que venía de su habitación, así que supuse..."

"No, estoy bien", dijo Terra con una sonrisa.

"Oh, bueno, lo siento tal vez lo he malinterpretado todo," dijo Raven.

"¿Seguro que no deseas acompañarnos al centro comercial?" preguntó Starfire de nuevo.

"Sí, estoy segura", dijo raven claramente. "Ustedes dos disfruten de las compras."

Las dos chicas sonrieron y se fueron. Raven estaba muy confundida y ella decidió ir a hablar con Chico Bestia. Esto dejó a Robin solo en la sala común. Estaba confundido. Se preguntaba cómo era posible para él estar fuera de onda cuando era el líder del equipo.

Raven se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Chico Bestia, pero lo vio caminando hacia ella. Todavía parecía un poco triste, pero nada que no pudiera superar.

"Hey Raven," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola", dijo Raven. "Quería hablar contigo un segundo."

"Claro", dijo parándose para que los dos pudieran hablar.

"¿Cómo tomo Terra lo de su ruptura?" preguntó Raven.

Chico Bestia la miró durante unos segundos y le preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"Porque ella y Starfire se dirigió al centro comercial y ella parecía... feliz", dijo Raven. "¿Estás seguro de que ella sabe que tú has roto con ella?"

"claro eso fue lo que le dije", dijo Chico Bestia. "Cuando me fui, estaba llorando. ¿Seguro que estaba feliz?"

"Ella estaba sonriendo y parecía estar bien, para mí", dijo Raven. Ahora fue el turno de Chico Bestia a sentirse confundido. Raven podía decir por la mirada en su cara que algo no estaba bien. "¿Quieres hablar?"

No podía creer lo que le había ofrecido, pero el chico parecía necesitar hablar con alguien. Decidieron ir a uno de sus cafés favoritos para hablar. Había saltado el almuerzo y estaba muerta de hambre.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo", dijo Chico Bestia mientras tomaba un bocado de su ensalada. "Ella estaba enojada y llorando. ¿Por qué de pronto estaría feliz?"

"No sé, Chico Bestia", dijo raven mientras bebía su té. "¿Cómo te sientes realmente acerca de romper con ella?"

"En realidad, me siento como si me quitara un gran peso de encima", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Quiero decir, estoy triste porque nada se pudo hacer para salvar nuestra relación, pero me siento aliviado de que al final haya terminado."

"Bueno, tal vez ella sólo está en la negación", dijo raven mientras pensaba.

"No lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia. "¿Estás segura de que ella estaba sonriendo?"

"Chico Bestia, no soy ciega", dijo raven suspirando. "Ella y Starfire estaban sonriendo y prácticamente saltaron fuera de la torre al centro comercial." Chico Bestia también suspiró y tomó otro bocado de su ensalada. Raven podía sentir que él todavía se sentía confundido.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia, poniendo el tenedor en la mesa. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Quiero decir, he estado concentrado en romper con Terra durante tanto tiempo que no pensaba en lo que iba a hacer una vez que lo hiciera."

"Bueno, ahora tu puedes sentirte libre de encontrar esa chispa que ha estado buscando con alguien nuevo", dijo Raven.

"Tal vez puede que eso nunca ocurra," Chico Bestia se quejó. "Nunca encontraré otra chica que me guste."

"y ahora, ¿por qué dices eso?" preguntó raven mientras agitaba su té un poco más.

"Vamos, Raven, mírame", dijo Chico Bestia. "Estoy verde! No muchas chicas se sienten atraídas por hombres con piel de color verde."

"Chico Bestia, si quieres una relación de larga duración con una chica, ella debe ver más allá de tu exterior verde desde el principio", dijo Raven. "¿Quién eres en el interior es más importante que lo que eres en el exterior. Además, tú eres un gran hombre. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

"¿Crees que soy guapo?" preguntó, con sus oídos animándose.

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo ella con total naturalidad.

Chico Bestia no podía creer lo que había dicho; era fantástico para el escuchar eso. Y si raven lo dijo, tenía que ser verdad.

Empezó a sentirse un poco mejor y atacó a su ensalada una vez más.

"Gracias por hablar conmigo sobre esto", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

"No hay problema", dijo bebiendo su té.

"Es bueno saber que tengo alguien con quien hablar", dijo. "Yo sé que no me parezco a alguien que piense ni nada, pero lo hago."

"Siempre supe que eras un intelectual bajo tu disfraz de comediante mediocre", dijo Raven, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Sí por su puesto", se rio entre dientes.

"Sí, tienes razón", dijo claramente. "Esta es la primera vez que he visto una parte de ti que es intelectual."

Chico Bestia se rio de nuevo y terminó el resto de su ensalada. "tu sabes, si tu practicas podrías ser la divertida del equipo."

"No, gracias", dijo Raven. "Ya has deshonrado ese puesto."

Había una alegría en su voz y Chico Bestia se echó a reír de nuevo. "¿Cómo puedes pensar tan rápido?"

"En realidad, creo que es un ritmo normal", dijo Raven. "Tú eres el que piensa lento."

"No, creo que es normal", dijo Chico Bestia. "Ese cerebro tuyo está trabajando más rápido de lo normal."

"Sí, tienes razón", dijo Raven.

"Wow, he estado bien con Tigo dos veces en un día", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa. "Esto es definitivamente un récord para mí."

"No te emociones", dijo Raven. Él sonrió y se convirtió en un gallo por un segundo. "Lindo", dijo con sarcasmo. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **Aurora De Logan- jajaj si lo volvía a leer, jaja lo siento no vuelvo a traducir nada si pasan de las 12 de la noche me moría de sueño pero no podía dormir había una fiesta a un lado de mi casa y pensé porque no voy a traducir el episodio que se suponía seria para el domingo. Si me di cuenta de cunado lo volví a leer de tu esta, en vez de tu estas, o raven y cuervo, tu envés de a ti pero bueno ya corregir los errores que me encontré no sé si ya se hallan echo los cambios, me alegro que te haya gustado espero y estés hasta el final…. Saludos…**

 **pink-hoshi- jajaj si lo sé ya era tarde cuando estaba traduciendo y no te preocupes siempre traduzco en las tarde o más tardar a las 7 de la noche duermo muy bien pero ayer ya era tarde y lo hice solo para conciliar el sueño creo que no debí haber subido el episodio pero quería ver como resultaba mis dos nuevas historias**

 **Virginia807- pues eso es lo que normalmente pasa en las historias originales de dc siempre es la temática original, muestras y comparan sucesos y errores trágicos ya sea emocionales o físicos con estos dos para darle temática a una historia el problema es que nunca o no que yo sepa nunca han terminado la historia de raven y beast boy siempre cambian de escrito o el volumen se termina y pues obvio todos tiene puntos de vista diferentes, pero en todo lo que he leído original dc, empieza con terra y termina al final con raven pero nunca se ve como terminal al final porque siempre es interrumpida la serie , me legra que te guste…..saludos**

 **JehieliBerenic1- jaja por supuesto que es un bbrae no creo que alguna vez escriba bbterra porque simplemente no le veo como queda esa pareja en lo absoluto y además que la veo más como una villana, lo contrario de Jinx… saludos**


	3. la hierva se mira mas verde

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **ya hay algunos poco me gustan en la página y se los agradezco**

 **por cierto estoy comenzando mi primero crossover trata sobre teen titans y batman beyond pueden encontrarlo en mis historias lo invito a leerlos ya que ha tenido pocas visitas tal vez por qué no aparece en historias regulares y todo esto pero en realidad se me hace muy buena les invito a echarle un vistazo**

 **Capítulo 3**

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la torre y cada quien tomo su propio camino. Raven estaba segura de que nunca había conversado con Chico Bestia durante tanto tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de que en realidad tenía un cerebro... y que podía utilizarlo para pensar.

Chico Bestia se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Había llegado a hablar de sus cosas y hasta se sentía mejor consigo mismo. La verdad era que él había querido hablar con alguien durante tanto tiempo; él no sabía a quién recurrir. Siempre había tenido demasiado miedo para pedir la ayuda de raven, pero había estado desesperado y ahora estaba contento de que había tenido el valor de hablar con ella.

Más tarde esa noche Terra y Starfire regresaron, felices y riendo juntas. Tenían un par de bolsas de ropa y evidentemente habían pasado un buen rato. Raven y Chico Bestia sabían que algo no estaba bien, pero estaban a punto de arrinconar a Terra y preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Pero lo más curioso fue que Terra se mantuvo así durante días. Estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado entre ella y Chico Bestia. Ella sonrió y se rio y le habló a todo el mundo. Ella era incluso agradable con Chico Bestia, a él le daba miedo. Robin y Starfire todavía no sabían que habían roto, y no tenían ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Raven estaba acurrucada en el sofá con su libro. Había truenos y relámpagos y fue un buen día para permanecer dentro de la torre.

Había sido bastante tranquilo alrededor de la torre, y estaba agradecida por ello. Cyborg estaba todavía en la torre de los Titanes Este, y eso ayudó con su tranquilidad. Starfire y Robin habían ido a ver una película juntos dejándola así sola, Chico Bestia y Terra no se había visto por ningún lugar de la torre.

Las puertas de la habitación común se abrieron y Chico Bestia entro. Había dormido y se había levantado alrededor de una hora antes. Había estado durmiendo mejor ahora que había roto con Terra. Él la vio sentada en el sofá y decidió ir a ver lo que estaba haciendo; como si no supiera ya.

"Hey Raven," dijo dejándose caer en el sofá.

"Hola," dijo secamente y pasó la página de su libro.

"¿Leyendo?" preguntó.

"comprendiste rápido", dijo, y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, pero desvaneciéndose rápidamente. "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"No hay mucho que hacer", dijo Chico Bestia mientras se relajaba en el sofá. "estoy Bastante aburrido en este momento."

"¿Por qué no buscas algo que hacer?" preguntó ella con toda claridad.

"Estoy haciendo algo", dijo, con una sonrisa cada vez mayor en la cara. "Estoy hablando contigo."

Raven levantó la vista de su libro por un momento. Sus ojos se pusieron en contacto, pero entonces ella rápidamente miró hacia abajo a su libro y Chico Bestia miró hacia otro lado. 'Eso fue raro ", ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y esta vez Terra entró. Ella estaba silbando para sí misma y parecía bastante contenta. "¡Hola!" dijo ella acercándose. "¿Que hacen chicos?"

"Estoy leyendo", dijo raven en su tono monótono.

"Y yo estoy sentado aquí", dijo Chico Bestia, menos interesado en hablar con ella.

"¿Quieres ver una película o algo así?" les preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No, gracias", dijeron ambos.

"Vamos, BB, tu sabes que es hora de ver el Ataque de los Protozoids: Part Deux" dijo Terra hiendo hacia él y jugando con su cabello.

"Terra" dijo empujándola con su mano. "No sé lo que está pasando con Tigo últimamente, pero no has comprendido que hemos roto."

"Eso es porque no lo hicimos", dijo Terra. "Estamos en un descanso. Pero eso no significa que no podemos seguir siendo amigos."

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendido. "No estamos en un descanso Hemos roto para siempre"

"Oh, Chico Bestia," dijo suspirando. "¿Estás seguro, algunas beses puedes ser muy terco?"

"¡Yo!" gritó, levantándose. "Tú eres la que no puede aceptar el hecho de que he roto con Tigo."

"No solo estas pasando por una fase", dijo Terra calmada. "No te preocupes lo superarás pronto."

"No puedo creer esto", dijo Chico Bestia y salió de la habitación.

Terra suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. Raven en realidad no se sentía cómoda sentada ahí con ella, ya que no tienen exactamente una buena amistad entre sí, por lo que decidió irse. Se puso de pie, y dijo: "Me voy a mi habitación", luego se fue.

Por supuesto, ella no iba a ir a su habitación. Ella iba a ver a Chico Bestia. En los últimos días habían hablado un poco más y más. Ella estaba sintiéndose más cómoda hablando con él y estaba viendo que tenía un lado intelectual, incluso si fue enterrado muy por debajo de su gruesa capa de pensamientos infantil que tenía al exterior. Ella llamó a su puerta y esperaba que no estaría tan enojado.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Raven de pie ahí. Había esperado que ella vendría porque realmente la necesita para desahogarse y sabía que ella quería escucharlo. "¿Estás bien?" pregunto.

"No", dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Podía sentir la frustración que salía de él, por lo que ella sentía su dolor. "Ella está sólo en la negación, Chico Bestia," dijo ella amablemente. "Dale un poco más de tiempo. Y si es necesario, simplemente ignorarla. Ella conseguirá darse a la idea al final."

"¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas acerca de las relaciones?" preguntó.

Esto tomo a raven con la guardia baja. "Bueno... Supongo que no se," dijo ella, poniéndose la capucha de su sudadera gris que llevaba puesta. "Así que, tal vez, no deberías escucharme a mí." Se volvió a alejar, pero rápidamente la detuvo.

"No, no era mi intención herir tus sentimientos o nada", dijo. "Yo no sé cómo se puede saber tanto y dar tan buen consejo cuando tú nunca ha estado en una relación."

"Bueno, de eso se trata", dijo Raven. "Porque yo nunca he estado en una relación, mi mente no está nublada por experiencias pasadas ni nada."

Chico Bestia sonrió y dijo: "A veces te envidio."

"¿Por qué?" pregunto ella.

"Porque tú no has tenido que preocuparte de impresionar a nadie ni tener que lidiar con el drama de una relación", dijo. "Debe ser agradable."

"No es exactamente la palabra que yo usaría," dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz. "Puede que no tenga que preocuparme de ser que me rompan el corazón, pero tu sabe que es la chispa que estás buscando Yo nunca voy a sentir eso. Y a veces me pregunto lo que debe ser. Yo reflexiono sobre cómo puede sentirse la chispa he oído hablar mucho del tema y por qué es tan especial y tan querido. Trato de imaginar lo que sería la vida si pudiera amar y ser amada, pero yo no puedo llegar a nada. A Sí de "bonito "no es exactamente la palabra que yo usaría."

"Supongo que la hierba es siempre más verde al otro lado", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Supongo que sí", dijo Raven.

En ese momento se produjo un ruido en voz alta de un trueno que sacudió la torre e hizo que la electricidad se apagara. Ahora los dos estaban de pie en la oscuridad, gracias a los pasillos sin ventanas.

"Bueno... el día de hoy sólo parece ser mejorar cada vez más ", dijo raven sarcásticamente.

Chico Bestia se rio y los dos decidieron ir a la sala común donde podrían ser capaces de ver algo. Era un poco más visible en la sala común, pero no mucho. Buscaron a Terra, pero vieron que no podían verla por ningún lado. Miraron a su alrededor para encontrarla, a pesar de que realmente no les importaba, y la encontraron tendida en la cama cantando junto a un reproductor de CD que tenía en sus manos.

Los dos caminaron a sus habitaciones y hablaba en el camino. Habían esperado alrededor de media hora para que la luz volviera, pero nada iba a suceder durante un tiempo. Así Chico Bestia decidió empujar su suerte y ver si podía pedir prestado un libro de raven para mantenerse entretenido.

"¿Seguro que desea pedirme prestado uno de mis libros?" preguntó Raven.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer, sin luz eléctrica", dijo Chico Bestia. "Además, tu eres la única que tiene libros en la torre. En realidad, deberíamos cambiar el nombre de tu habitación" a biblioteca "."

Llegaron a su habitación y abrieron la puerta. Era todo negro dentro de su habitación e incluso los ojos sensibles de Chico Bestia penas podían ver nada. Raven entró primero y se dirigió directamente a sus velas. Ella se sabía su cuarto de memoria y se abrió paso en el sin tropezar con nada. Ella encendió un par de velas y Chico Bestia entró. Ella puso las velas por toda la habitación para que pudieran ver y luego se acercó a su estantería. Que tenía una forma triangular y era ciertamente único.

"Wow", dijo Chico Bestia buscando por toda la habitación. "ya sabe, por extraño que sea, tu habitación no es tan espeluznante con las velas."

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Raven, sorprendida. "Me gusta pensar que me hace... parecer más oscura."

"¿Es eso lo que pretendías?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"No", dijo Raven. "Realmente nunca trato de ir para la oscuridad. Es sólo natural. ¿Ahora qué libro es el que quieres?"

Chico Bestia miró a su biblioteca de libros y se sintió abrumado. "Uh... ¿qué me sugiere tú?"

"Déjame ver...", dijo, pensando. Miró hacia arriba y abajo de sus estantes. "¿Qué tipo de historia quieres?"

"No lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia. "Acción / aventura, supongo."

"Está bien", dijo raven mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sacó un libro y dijo: "Trata con éste."

Chico Bestia tomó y miró a través de las páginas. "Cool... ¿así que de que se trata?"

"Se trata de un par de hermanos que acaban de iniciar una guerra", dijo Raven. "Por supuesto, uno es bueno y el otro es el malo. Pero en un momento los dos eran buenos. Tiene un montón de luchas y acción. Tu realmente disfrutaras de ello."

"Gracias", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa. "¿Uh... puedo leerlo aquí? Quiero decir, ¿ya que no hay luz en otro sitio? O ¿Sería inmiscuirse en tu privacidad?"

Raven pensó. "Bueno... Supongo que si vas a leer, estará bien", dijo raven sentada en su cama. Levanto su libro de su mesa de noche y lo tomo en sus manos. "Sólo quédate en silencio, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo entiendo," dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó en el suelo. Raven puso los ojos en el libro y le lanzó una almohada. "Gracias", dijo amablemente. Raven suspiró y tendría que lavar esa funda de almohada nuevamente.

Después de unos minutos Raven lo miraba para ver cómo estaba. El pobre hombre parecía completamente confundido. Tenía una mirada inexpresable en su cara y él se rascaba la cabeza mientras se concentraba.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto ella.

"Uh... sí," dijo con una sonrisa falsa. "Es sólo que... wow, estas palabras son grandes. Quiero decir, debe haber una ley acerca de las palabras que tienen más de cinco sílabas."

Raven se echó a reír y dijo: "Tal vez ese libro era un poco avanzado para ti." Ella se bajó de la cama y regreso a su pequeña biblioteca. "Déjame que te encuentro otra cosa."

"No, tu no tiene que", dijo Chico Bestia poniéndose de pie. "Quiero decir, es un poco difícil de leer, pero puedo manejarlo."

"Yo no quiero que tu manejes ese libro", dijo raven mientras miraba a través de su estantería. "Quiero que disfrutes la lectura. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrarte algo mejor." Miró a su alrededor y luego tomó otro libro. "De acuerdo, éste debe ser un poco más fácil." Ella se lo entregó a Chico Bestia y se lo cambió por el libro que había estado leyendo a cabo con anterioridad.

"Muy bien, ¿así que de que trata este?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ese es uno de mis favoritos", dijo Raven. "Espero que no te importa un poco de romance. La mayor parte es de aventura, pero está impulsado por el amor."

"Mientras que no sea demasiado meloso, creo que va a estar bien", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

Raven asintió y volvió a su cama. Ella volvió a abrir su libro y volvió a su lectura. Chico Bestia se sentó de nuevo y comenzó su libro de nuevo. Le resultaba mucho más fácil de leer y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras terminaba una página entera sin ningún problema.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **Muy bien bueno estuve ausente un poco de tiempo todo se volvieron locos sin mis actualizaciones haha que cosas pero ya volví tuve algunos problemas con mi tesis y pues fiuuu un problemón volverlo a solucionar además de que la tengo que entregar los primero de diciembre y estoy algo presionado por eso la ausencia disculpen.**

 **Virginia807- bueno bueno el problema con los errores que tengo es porque mientras lo traduzco lo voy leyendo y ciertamente ha beses mientras leo completo palabras aunque esta no estén hay por eso abecé faltan letras o , a, el , tu, porque ha beses solo imagino que están o en una oración, saludos….**

 **lirio de plata- me alegra mucho que lo tengas en cuenta y no necesitas escribir historias para tener un cuenta, aunque también es bueno que tengas ideas así puedes poner tu aporte, y si esta genial la historia … saludos**

 **pink-hoshi- jajaja que cruel pero bueno a si es exactamente el personaje de terra en esta historia un zorra loca jajaja creo que te gustara mucho como se seguirá desarrollando todo… ok ok aunque la verdad estoy pensando que los mal acostumbre al actualizar diario dure tres días mas o menos sin actualizar y todo el mundo perdió la cabeza estuve recibiendo muchos mensajes donde preguntaba si había abandonado la historia o de que si no la terminaría o cunado jajajajaj me los imagine todos asustados…..saludos**


	4. Luchas, Trompiezos y un Momento

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **Ya hay algunos poco me gustan en la página y se los agradezco**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Pasó una hora y los dos leían en silencio. Raven no había estado cómoda con que Chico Bestia estuviera ahí al principio, pero ahora que estaba segura de que estaba leyendo se sentía mejor. Tenía la sensación de que iba a espiar sus cosas o algo así. Ella realmente lo estaba subestimando. Desde luego, había crecido en estos últimos años.

Otra hora pasó y sus ojos se habían cansado de la lectura. Chico Bestia suspiró y cerró su libro, frotándose los ojos que no estaban acostumbrados a leer tanto. Miró a Raven y vio que había terminado de leer un poco antes y ahora estaba meditando. Estaba tan feliz que estuviera siendo amable con él últimamente. Bueno, tan amable como raven podría ser.

Se puso de pie y dio un buen estiramiento a su parte inferior, se había quedado dormida y fue un infierno despertarla. No estaba seguro de qué hacer a continuación. Se preguntó si él debería irse. Él realmente no quería, ya que él no tenía nada más que hacer.

Pero sabía que probablemente sería espeluznante si él se sentaba ahí y la miraba en silencio.

Raven sintió todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida de que estaba... feliz de estar cerca de ella. ¿De verdad había sido amable con él últimamente? Supuso que así, ya que había estado teniendo problemas con Terra. Pero eso es lo que los amigos asen, y realmente tiene que ser su amigo si conseguía sopórtala a ella.

"¿Quieres hablar?" preguntó desde el silencio e hizo que Chico Bestia saltara fuera de su piel.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¿Quieres hablar?" preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos y recostándose en su cama. "puedo decir que realmente no quieres irte porque te vas a aburrir. Así que podemos hablar, si lo desea."

"Uh... seguro", dijo. "¿de que quieres hablar?"

"Dime cómo te parece el libro hasta ahora", dijo Raven. "Y puedes sentarse al final de mi cama si quieres. Parecías un poco incómodo en el suelo."

"Gracias", dijo y se sentaron. "Uh, Raven?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué has sido tan bueno conmigo... últimamente?" preguntó vacilante.

"Debido a que estás actuando finalmente como un adulto", dijo raven claramente.

"¿Así que... todo este tiempo hemos sido amigos lo único que te impedía ser agradable con migo era mi inmadurez?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Ya te he dicho que si desde el principio", suspiró.

"Oh, supongo que no estaba prestando atención", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

"Exactamente", dijo Raven. "Nunca prestaste atención. Pero, ahora, estás finalmente calmado y estás dispuestos a hablar y escuchar.

Tengo que decir, que se ve bien en ti."

"¿Qué?" preguntó, confundido.

"¡la Madurez!" dijo, poniéndose un poco impaciente.

"Oh", dijo Chico Bestia. "Lo siento, yo no podía entenderte, pero hablas de eso como un acertijo a veces."

"No, no", dijo Raven.

"Si lo haces," dijo Chico Bestia. "tienes esta extraña manera de hablar que te hace sonar tan... refinada o algo así."

"¿Tú... crees que sueno refinada?" preguntó, un poco sorprendida.

"Bueno, suenas inteligente, al menos," dijo Chico Bestia. "Tal vez debería tomar lecciones y por fin pueda sonar tan inteligente como tú"

"Chico Bestia, ya hablas tan inteligente como puedes", dijo Raven.

Chico Bestia estaba un poco dolido por ese comentario, pero entonces vio la expresión de su cara. Ella tenía una sonrisa y sabía que sólo estaba haciendo para obtener una broma de él. "Bueno, tal vez soy tan avanzado que no necesito hablar bien."

"Tal vez soy un genio", le corrigió. "No es necesario hablar así, como lo haces."

"¿Bueno, acaba de decirlo tú, no lo hacen ya?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Más o menos," suspiró raven en su voz normal.

Él sonrió y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "Sabes, me gusta tener estas sesiones hablando con Tigo", dijo.

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó raven vacilante.

"Sí", dijo Chico Bestia. "Nunca supe que podíamos hablar sin entrar en una discusión."

"Todavía las tenemos", dijo Raven.

"No, no lo hacemos", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Sí que las tenemos", dijo Raven.

"No, no las tenemos", se rio Chico Bestia.

"Chico Bestia, lo estamos haciendo ahora mismo!" dijo raven alzando la voz.

"Bueno, tu comenzaste", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Yo no lo hice", dijo raven conmocionada.

"claro que sí", dijo Chico Bestia se mueve más cerca de ella.

"¡No lo hice!" dijo raven acercándose a él.

"claro que lo hiciste!" dijo Chico Bestia y se mueve aún más cerca.

"No!" gritó, haciendo que todas las velas en su habitación se apagasen, debido a sus poderes, y la habitación se volvió negra por completa.

"Mira lo que me hiciste hacer", dijo entre dientes.

"Yo no hice tú lo hiciste", dijo Chico Bestia.

"tú lo hiciste", dijo Raven.

"Yo no lo hice", dijo Chico Bestia.

"lo Hiciste!" dijo Raven, sintiendo que sus emociones se arrastran hacia arriba. "Oh ya basta!"

"¿Detener Qué?" preguntó, medio riendo.

"Deja de hacerme perder el control" dijo. Chico Bestia comenzó a reírse para sí mismo. "No es divertido ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo mucho que tendré que meditar para que mi mente se calme otra vez?"

"¿Déjame adivinar, mucho?", bromeó.

"Está bien, he tenido suficiente", dijo muy irritada. "Fuera."

"Apenas puedo ver", dijo Chico Bestia. "Probablemente tropiece con algo."

"Bien," dijo ella levantándose y agarrando su mano. "Te voy a mostrar la puerta."

Ella le puso de pie y comenzó a conducirlo hacia la puerta. Ella se sabía la habitación de memoria, pero no había contado con la almohada en la que Chico Bestia había estado sentado mientras leía. Sus pies apenas se atraparon en una manera que ella tropezó y se cayó. Ella dio un pequeño grito cuando cayó al suelo, Chico Bestia se cayó abajo con ella.

Ahora ella estaba acostada sobre su estómago, y Chico Bestia en su espalda. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y molestia. Chico Bestia se apoyó y Raven se volteo sobre su espalda. Ahora estaban frente a frente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Chico Bestia, tratando de no reírse.

"Sí," dijo ella, tratando de superar el shock de tropezar.

Chico Bestia no podía mantenerlo más y comenzó a reír. Raven, quien estaba molesta y enojada, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Podía sentir lo sacudida risa que le daban ganas de reír también.

"Y yo que pensaba que yo iba a ser el que tropezara", se rio.

"Bueno, eres el que dejó esa maldita almohada en el suelo", dijo, tratando de contener la risa. "Y, Jesucristo, eres pesado"

"Lo siento", se rio.

Ahora estaban en la oscuridad y comenzaron a reír hasta por los codos. Raven estaba intentando hacer su mejor esfuerzo para contenerse, pero era difícil con Chico Bestia tumbado encima de ella riendo. Relampagueo y por un momento se pudieron ver entre sí. Los dos estaban sonriendo y riéndose de la situación.

Las luces parpadearon por encima de ellos por un momento y se encendieron. Ambos miraron hacia arriba y sintieron un poco de alivio.

"Bueno, creo que hay luz de nuevo," dijo Chico Bestia mirando las luces.

"Gracias Azar", dijo Raven.

Chico Bestia miró hacia abajo y de repente los dos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que realmente estaban. Sus partes centrales del cuerpo se tocaban y lo único que mantenía sus pechos separados eran los brazos de Chico Bestia, que lo estaban sosteniendo. Su risa había cesado y ahora sólo estaban mirándose el uno al otro. Un incómodo silencio creció entre ellos.

"¿Uh... Chico Bestia?" preguntó Raven. "¿Podrías... bajarte de mí?"

Chico Bestia salió de su pequeño trance y dijo. "Ah, sí Sí, lo siento." Él saltó y echó una mano a ella. Ella la tomó y se levantó. Miraron a su alrededor de su habitación y vio que la mayoría de sus cosas habían sido reorganizadas. Raven suspiró y se sintió muy enojada consigo misma.

"Maldita sea," dijo ella, masajeando sus sienes.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"No", dijo irritada. "Dejé que mis emociones se apoderaran de mí."

"Bueno, no hay daño real", dijo Chico Bestia. "No hay razón para ir ser tan dura con Tigo misma."

"Sí, hay un montón de razones", dijo raven sentada en su cama y pasando las manos por su pelo violeta. "Debería estar en un mayor control de mí misma. Yo no debería haber estado así de loca y desde luego no debería haberme reído."

"Pero me gusta cuando te ríes", dijo Chico Bestia. "Me recuerda que tienes emociones."

"Cómo me gustaría ser", dijo.

"Vamos, no me refiero a eso", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Sí, lo creo", dijo raven en un tono serio. "Mi vida sería mucho más fácil si no tuviera que preocuparme por mis emociones."

"Sí, pero nunca s... siente nada", dijo Chico Bestia mientras se sentaba a su lado. "La felicidad, tristeza, emoción, nada"

"mis poderes se mantienen a raya y la gente no tendrían una razón para tener miedo de mí", dijo Raven. "Parece un buen trato para mí."

"Raven, la gente no tiene miedo de ti", dijo. Ella lo miró con una mirada que decía, "Sí lo tienen." "Bueno, algunas personas tienen miedo de ti, pero... yo no."

"Si si lo estas", dijo Raven, suspirando. "Todo el mundo lo tiene."

"Bueno, es cierto que tengo miedo de ciertas partes de ti, como cuando te enojas", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero, como una persona completa, no tengo miedo de ti. Y yo nunca quisiera que fueras totalmente carente de emociones."

"Sí lo harías", dijo raven con total naturalidad. "Piensa en ello, yo nunca diría nada sarcástico o significativo para ti. Yo no aria que todos se sientan deprimidos cuando entro en una habitación. Creo que todo el mundo estaría mejor."

"Raven, tus emociones te hacen lo que eres", dijo Chico Bestia mientras se movía más cerca de ella. "Si tú haces eso, digo seria... tonto. No serias tú."

"¿Sería tan malo?" preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza.

"Por supuesto que sería malo", dijo, tomando su mano. "Me gusta lo que eres. Eres diferente. No eres como cualquier otra chica por ahí. Se quedan corta lado".

"Bueno, yo no quiero destacar más", dijo, mirándolo a él. "Yo sólo quiero ser... normal."

"Nadie es normal, Raven", dijo Chico Bestia, tomando suavemente su barbilla y volteándole la cara hacia él. "No en el sentido de lo que la gente piensa que es normal. Son nuestras diferencias lo que nos hacen normales."

Raven miró profundamente a sus ojos esmeraldas. "¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio?" preguntó, todavía se sentía triste.

"Cuando vi a una amiga que lo necesitaba", dijo, preocupado. "Una amiga que no puede ver lo grande que ella realmente es. Una amiga que necesita saber lo mucho que significa realmente para sus amigos."

Raven podía sentir las lágrimas filtrándose en sus ojos. Nunca nadie le había hablado así, y el hecho de que era Chico Bestia realmente hizo que se preguntara si ella estaba en la realidad. Ella cerró los ojos, dejando caer las lágrimas, e inclinó la cabeza vergonzosamente. Chico Bestia levantó su cara otra vez y durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos.

Lentamente Chico Bestia se inclinó y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron, causando que más lágrimas gotearan por sus mejillas, se besaron. Fue como si una descarga eléctrica hubiese sido enviada a través de ellos, haciendo que el vello de sus brazos se levantase de punta.

De repente raven se apartó y dijo: "¡No! No, no deberíamos... no deberíamos estar haciendo esto." Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó de él. "tu... tú debes irte."

Chico Bestia asintió, todavía conmocionado por lo que había hecho, y se levantó. Se sentía muy extraño y se fue rápidamente. Una vez que él se había ido raven volvió a su cama y se sentó. Ella puso su cabeza entre las manos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Se sentó y luego se metió en el medio de la cama. Se acostó y se acurrucó, tratando de dar sentido a lo sucedido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Virginia807- hahaha si la historia ya se pone más buena con cada capítulo que sale, pues si quieres saber cómo termina terra no te pierdas mis actualizaciones jajajaj… saludos**

 **pink-hoshi- jajaja por eso te dije que si le habías atinado a tus predicciones jajajajaja eso si.. Bueno saludos…. No te preocupes intentare ya no volverme a tardar mas**


	5. No hay necesidad de tener miedo

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **Ya hay algunos poco me gustan en la página y se los agradezco**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Tres días pasaron. Tres largos días. Raven apenas había salido de su habitación y Chico Bestia estaba actuando raro alrededor de todo el mundo. Cyborg finalmente había vuelto y por la forma en que Chico Bestia estaba actuando, se preguntaba lo que había ocurrido.

"hey, chico bestia, quieres jugar unas cuantas rondas de mega monkys 10?" preguntó Cyborg con una sonrisa.

"No, gracias, amigo", dijo Chico Bestia. "No estoy de humor para videojuegos."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Sí", dijo Chico Bestia. "Creo que voy a ir a mi habitación por un rato."

"Hombre está bien", dijo Cyborg. Una vez que Chico Bestia estaba fuera de la habitación, dijo: "¿Qué estará pasando con él?"

"No lo sé", dijo Starfire. "Él ha estado actuando extraño estos últimos días."

"Terra, ¿alguna idea?" preguntó Robin. Ninguno de ellos sabía que los dos habían roto desde que Terra se había negado a creerlo.

"No, pero estoy segura que no es nada", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tal vez debería hablar con él", dijo Starfire.

"Sí, quiero decir, él es tu novio," dijo Cyborg.

"Así es", dijo Terra en un tono extraño. "Voy a hablar con él más tarde."

Chico Bestia no se había sentido bien desde que había besado a Raven. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Se sentía como lo que tenía que hacer. No estaba seguro de por qué. No estaba seguro de cualquier cosa. Sólo esperaba que finalmente pudiera reunir el coraje para hablar con ella.

Se puso de pie fuera de su puerta con un nudo en el estómago. Tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de su amistad. Finalmente, levantó el puño, que realmente se sentía más pesado de lo habitual, y golpeó su puerta. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar.

Poco a poco la puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella. "Oh... hola," dijo mirando al suelo.

"Hey", dijo, haciendo lo mismo. "¿Se puede ... ¿podemos hablar?"

Raven suspiró y dijo: "Por supuesto." Ella se movió a un lado y abrió la puerta un poco más. Chico Bestia tomó un gran respiro y entró.

Cuando pasó ambos sintieron un escalofrío sobre sus cuerpos. "Así que... ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"Bueno... ya sabes," dijo nerviosamente. "Yo... lo siento por besarte."

"Disculpa aceptada", dijo raven enderezándose.

Chico Bestia miró durante un momento. "¿Qué? ¿Sólo de esa manera?" preguntó.

"Bueno, yo entiendo por qué lo hiciste", dijo Raven.

"¿Tú lo sabes?" preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Raven. "acabas de romper con Terra y es obvio que está en la depuración. Sólo lo hiciste para tratar de olvidarte de ella.

Está bien, lo entiendo."

"Raven, no es por eso que te besé", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Sí, lo es", dijo claramente.

"No, no lo es", dijo.

"Chico Bestia, está bien", dijo irritada. "Te he perdonado, por lo que no tengo que pensar en esto nunca más."

"raven no te bese porque estaba molesto con Terra", dijo Chico Bestia. "No he sentido algo por ella durante mucho tiempo. Yo te besé porque... no sé. Porque quería."

Raven suspiró y dijo: "Chico Bestia, acabo de poner mis emociones de nuevo a donde deben estar. No quiero pensar en esto. Sí, nos besamos, pero no significa nada."

"¿no sentiste nada cuando nos besamos?" preguntó.

"Yo no tengo permitido sentir" dijo ella enojándose. "¿Por qué no puedo? No importa si lo senti o no, yo no debo."

"Por lo tanto, eso significa que si sentiste algo", dijo.

"Quiero que salgas de mi habitación ahora", dijo a través de sus dientes.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque tienes miedo de lo que pasaría si ese beso significara algo?" preguntó.

"¡Sí!" ella dijo con enojo. "He tomado mi decisión de mantenerme alejada de... sentir nada y yo no necesito jugar a eso." Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de él. Ella no quería verlo. No quería sentir estos sentimientos que le estaba dando. Eran extraños por decir lo menos.

Extraño y... agradable en una manera torpe. Ella nunca había besado antes, y ella había hubiera querido que siguiera así. Pero ahora, ella tenía un nuevo lío de problemas a tratar.

"¿Así que... te hago sentir algo?" preguntó, la más mínima esperanza entre las palabras.

"Chico Bestia, ¿por qué no te vas?" le preguntó con desesperación.

"Porque no estamos hablando", dijo Chico Bestia. "¿Me estás diciendo lo que piensa que quieres y me estás diciendo lo que piensas que necesitas?"

Después de una breve pausa mientras hablaba. "Yo... yo no quiero sentir estas cosas que estoy sintiendo", dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, yendo un poco más a ella.

"porque está mal", dijo dándose la vuelta. "simplemente estamos equivocados!"

"¿Por qué? Debido a la forma en que te está sintiendo o porque lo que siente de mí?" preguntó enojarse.

"Ambos", dijo. "¿Es eso lo que querías oír?"

"No", dijo Chico Bestia. "Quiero oír lo que está sintiendo realmente."

"¿Por qué?" ella lloró.

"Porque yo podría sentir lo mismo" el gritó.

Esto tomo a ambos por sorpresa. Los dos estaban molestos, pero al oír esto los dejaron de hablar tanto. Raven no había esperado que dijera algo como eso y decir que ella se sorprendió sería un eufemismo. Pero eso no era nada en comparación a chico bestia, que no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

"¿Tu qué?" preguntó revén.

"Yo... yo creo que podría... un poco... haber sentido lo mismo que ti", dijo vacilante.

"¿Tú... sentiste lo mismo?" preguntó, sin creer lo que estaba diciendo.

"Sí, creo que sí", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Raven no devolvió la mirada. Mantuvo sus brazos cruzados y dijo: "No, no lo sientes." Se acercó a la cama y se sentó. "Sólo estás tratando de reemplazar a Terra."

"¿Qué? Raven, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" dijo Chico Bestia yendo hacia ella y sentándose a su lado. "Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por Terra y no lo eh tenido por un tiempo. Yo estaba en la negación, hace dos años, cuando me di cuenta de que no quería estar con ella nunca más."

"Chico Bestia... tú y yo... nunca funcionaría," dijo ella, mirando al suelo.

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó en voz baja, volviendo la cara hacia él como lo había hecho tres días antes.

"Porque yo no tengo que sentir," dijo ella, tratando de mantener sus emociones fuera de la conversación. "Y hay que respetar eso."

"¿que no se supone tienes que sentir, o simplemente miedo?" preguntó con voz calmada y suave.

Raven lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos. Esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas que ella no había notado hasta ahora. Se sentía como si pudiera ver en su alma, que iban a saber si ella estaba mintiendo. "Yo soy... Tengo miedo."

"no tienes que tener miedo", dijo casi en un susurro. Y con eso se inclinó y la besó de nuevo. Era casi como un déjà vu. Pero esta vez, Raven no se apartó. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que la besara. Se detuvo por un momento, sólo para ver si estaba bien con él. Ella abrió los ojos y miró a los suyos. Entonces ella hizo algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Ella se acercó y puso sus labios en los de él.

Se besaron inocentemente e inseguros por un minuto, luego algo surgió en ellos y sus dulces besos se volvieron apasionados. Raven no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando dentro de ella, pero ella sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes. Poco a poco puso las manos en su pecho y luego se atrevió a trasladarlos hasta los hombros, y luego alrededor de su cuello. Chico Bestia colocó cuidadosamente sus manos alrededor de su cintura y los dos se atrajeron el uno al otro más cerca de sí mismos.

Y ahora se dio cuenta de que lo había sentido. Esa chispa que había estado esperando. Aquí, en este momento, con esta mujer. Fue con Raven. Pero esta chispa era muy diferente a cualquier cosa que jamás había sentido antes. Era más fuerte y lo envolvió por completo.

Cada parte de Raven se sintió electrificada. Su cuerpo nunca había experimentado nada como esto. Ella comenzó a sentirse mareada y entre sus besos jadeó en busca de aire. Ella había deseado eso en secreto, tener ese sentimiento. Ella lo quería más que nada, pero siempre se había dicho a sí misma que no era posible. Ella no estaba destinada a sentir la pasión o el amor. Pero allí estaba; en sus brazos alrededor de Chico Bestia y sus labios bailando juntos como siempre lo habían significado para estar allí.

Lentamente movió sus manos sobre ella y comenzó a sentir su cuerpo. Raven se estremeció toda mientras sus manos se apoderaron de ella.

A ella le gustaba esto. A ella le gustaba mucho eso. Ella dejó escapar unos pequeños gemidos que la sorprendieron. Ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que su habitación se había convertido en un tornado de sus pertenencias. No fue sino hasta que uno de sus libros se estrelló en el espejo de su tocador.

Sus labios se rompieron y los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando el sonido de la rotura de cristal se hizo eco en la habitación. Vieron como todo lo que había estado volando alrededor cayó al suelo. Ambos saltaron hacia atrás, obviamente sorprendido por lo que había estado sucediendo. Luego se miraron unos a otros. Raven no estaba segura de qué hacer. Todos sus peores temores se aparecieron en su mente. Sus poderes eran demasiado fuertes y descontrolados para que ella estuviera en una relación, era demasiado peligroso para cualquier persona que se acerque a ella, y ella no estaba segura de lo que sus poderes podrían hacer a continuación.

Pero la mirada que recibió de Chico Bestia la sorprendió. Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió, incluso dejando escapar una risita. Cuervo no estaba segura de cómo responder. Así que poco a poco deja una sonrisa cruza su rostro.

"Wow, eres un demonio besador", dijo, riendo.

Raven se sonrojó y dejó que su sonrisa se ampliara más. "¿De Verdad?" pregunto ella.

"Sí", dijo Chico Bestia riendo.

"Uh... gracias," dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

Después de limpiar su habitación no estaban seguros de qué hacer a continuación. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Tenían una oportunidad?

¿Podrían estar juntos? Np estaban seguros. Raven afirmó entonces que ella tenía que meditar y Chico Bestia salió.

Chico Bestia se sentía diferente. Mejor de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Por supuesto, esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Terra sentada en su litera de abajo en su habitación.

Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un grito estaba tan sorprendido de verla ahí.

"Eh, tú," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Terra" dijo, agarrándose el pecho de la conmoción. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo estaba asegurándome de que estabas bien," dijo ella dulcemente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Porque has estado actuando triste últimamente", dijo ella, levantándose y yendo hacia él. "¿Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para animarte?"

"¡No!" dijo alejándose de ella. "Terra, que ya no estamos juntos. Sé que eso es difícil de aceptar, pero no más. Ahora, por favor sal de mi habitación."

"Chico Bestia, sólo tienes un problema con el compromiso", dijo fríamente.

"¿Qué?" prácticamente gritó.

"Es obvio que la idea de establecerse conmigo te asustó, pero está bien", dijo. "Es normal. Pero, no te preocupes, en pocos días podrás superarlo."

"Terra estás loca" Él rio. "Yo no quiero estar más contigo Y, lo siento, pero ya no te quiero."

"Está bien", dijo ella, solo son etapas. "Vamos a hablar cuando te sienta mejor."

"Me siento mejor" gritó mientras salía de su habitación. "De hecho, me siento mejor, mucho mejor" Cerró la puerta y dejó escapar un gemido molesto.

Terra salió a la sala común donde los tres titanes restantes estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión. Pero todos ellos habían oído a Chico Bestia gritándole algo y estaban muy interesados en saber lo que estaba pasando.

"Hola chicos," dijo ella prácticamente saltó por las escaleras.

"Hey Terra", dijo Cyborg. "Así que... ¿cuál es el trato con chico bestia?"

"Oh, él es sólo está de mal humor hoy", dijo sentándose junto a todos ellos.

"¿Es por eso por lo que estaba gritando?" preguntó Starfire.

"Sí," dijo Terra relajándose en el sofá.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Raven?" preguntó Robin.

"Yo no ", dijo Cyborg.

"Sospecho que ella está en su habitación meditando", dijo Starfire.

"Ella ha estado muy tranquila en los últimos días", dijo Robin. "Espero que está bien."

"Oh, estoy segura de que ella está bien", dijo Terra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Jajaj disculpen la demora del capítulo pero es que estuve muy ocupado además de que me enfrasque leyendo algunos fics y me quede picado pero uff me tope uno que otro que me dejaron un mal sabor de boca y me hicieron recordar que tenía algunas buenas historias que tenía que seguir actualizando jajajaja dejen sus comentarios …. Saludos**

 **Virginia807- jajaja ese cambio de horario entre países es muy malo jajaja, pues creo que tú dese se cumplió hubo más besos…. saludos**

 **Katia Logan- se agradece tu comentario y gracias por seguir leyendo.. Saldos**

 **Aurora De Logan- bueno bueno, no olvides que es una traducción y yo intento respetar mucho en un 100 por ciento el material original y pues así lo escribió su autor, que al parecer es muy religioso hjajajaja… saludos**

 **lirio de plata- jajaja gracias y pues si pobrecilla pero bueno, lo mejor de todo es que las cosas mejoraran para los dos**

 **pink-hoshi- jajaja es que depende hay quienes si de a tiro arruinan al personaje poniéndolo en una perspectiva muy incrédulo y hay quienes a pesar de que ponen sus cambios no se pierde la esencia**


	6. impactante

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **Para todos aquellos que quieran haber como estarán las cosas en este último mes del año visiten mi página, contestare tus preguntas y dudas, además de estar informados de las actualizaciones gracias, si el link no funciona búsqueme como Beast dark**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Raven se sentó sobre su cama, flotando. Ella parecía estar en paz en el exterior, pero al ver su mente era todo lo contrario. Un millón de cosas corrían por su mente. Por no mencionar el estado de sus emociones. Ella era feliz, estaba nerviosa, estaba confundida. Todas estas cosas a la vez no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

'¿Podría estar realmente enamorada de Chico Bestia? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto? Quiero decir, claro, él es un tipo muy agradable y es muy atractivo, pero puede los dos realmente podamos estar juntos? ¿Cómo podría funcionar? somos completamente opuestos. Aunque, los dos nos hemos divertido, supongo. Al menos, él piensa que soy graciosa y él piensa que es gracioso. Y hemos sido capaces de conversar el uno con el otro, y todos los principales especialistas en relaciones dicen que la comunicación es la clave para una relación exitosa. ¡Espera! ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? No, nunca podríamos funcionar. Él debe simplemente está haciendo esto por Terra, eso es todo. Pero él sigue diciendo que eso no es cierto. ¿Entonces qué es eso? ¿Por qué iba a querer estar conmigo? Debe ser porque soy la única chica disponible cerca de él. Si, debe ser eso.'

Todo esto fue corriendo a través de su mente y ella no estaba segura de sí podía detenerlo. Nunca se había sentido de esta manera sobre un hombre antes. Y el hecho de que era Chico Bestia hizo pensar si realmente estaba enferma o no.

Chico Bestia se paseaba alrededor de su habitación; todavía enojado por Terra. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacerle entender que habían roto. Pero todo su enojo se fue cuando su mente se dirigió a Raven. Él tenía razón cuando dijo que ella era diferente. Ella realmente era diferente, y ella le hacía sentir diferente. Ella le hizo sentir algo que nunca realmente había sentido antes. Él quería estar con ella y verla de nuevo, pero tenía que respetar sus deseos de meditar.

Así que se acostó en su litera de abajo y comenzó a rebotar una pelota al fondo de la litera por encima de él. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en ella y se preguntó si se encontraba bien. Ella realmente era una chica tímida, sobre todo cuando se trataba de hablar de las relaciones. Nunca había estado en una y sabía que si quería estar en una con ella tendría que demostrarle que ella podía estar en una relación. Que era posible para ella cuidar de alguien y tener a alguien al cuidado de ella y que sus poderes no ponen en peligro a nadie.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si ellos se convertían en una pareja. ¿Qué pensaría los otros Titanes? ¿Qué pensaría Terra? Apenas le agradaba raven y sabía que ella iba a culparla por todo. Esta iba a ser una situación muy complicada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros todavía no sabían que habían roto. No recordaba haberles dicho nada y Raven había jurado no decir nada porque no era su asunto. Y sabía que Terra era demasiado delirante para admitirlo.

Pero en realidad no le importaba ya. Lo único que importaba era Raven y lo que estaba haciendo. Esperaba que ella estuviera bien con lo que habían hecho. Ella había parecido estar bien cuando él se había ido, pero su mente actuó de manera diferente y él sabía que debía de haber estado regañándose a sí misma a lo largo de sus pensamientos.

Y así dos meses pasaron y aún estaban juntos. Por supuesto, no le dijeron a nadie acerca de esta nueva relación entre ellos. Ellos simplemente no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionarían. Y Terra todavía se negaba a aceptar que su relación con Chico Bestia había terminado. De hecho, estaba segura de que no le importa ellos iban a estar juntos. Ella lo amaba y no quería a nadie más.

Cada vez que los Titanes salían de la habitación Chico Bestia y Raven se deslizaban más cerca entre sí. Se tomaron de las manos cuando caminaban por los pasillos y se besaban de vez en cuando. Pero nada más, algo más serio lo hacían detrás de las puertas de sus habitaciones.

Raven necesitaba constante seguridad de que esto era real y Chico Bestia no estaba usándola. Todo parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ella era muy tímida alrededor de él y se puso nerviosa cuando estaba cerca. Chico Bestia encontraba esto adorable y él siempre estaba ahí para decirle que estaba bien y que él realmente no quería presionarla. Después de un tiempo, ella estaba empezando a permitir que él se acercara más. Ella esperaba que no se estaba apresurando a sí misma y terminaría con el corazón roto. No estaba segura de lo que haría si eso ocurriera.

Pero Chico Bestia estaba en un verdadero shock cuando ella anunció que quería hacer algo más que... besos. Lo quería todo y por todo y la había tomado con la guardia baja.

"Raven, sólo hemos estado juntos durante dos meses", dijo Chico Bestia. Estaban tumbados en su cama, sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella. "No creo que estés lista."

"Chico Bestia, estoy en mis veinte años", dijo Raven. "He esperado el tiempo suficiente. Y... y sé que te preocupa por mí, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero este es un gran paso y no debemos apresurarnos en esto. Como he dicho, solo hemos estado dos meses dentro de nuestra relación."

"Nuestra relación romántica, sí", dijo Raven. "Pero nos conocemos desde hace más de media década. Sé que esto no suena como yo, pero yo no quiero esperar más. Y... y quiero que mi primera vez sea con tigo."

Podía sentir el nerviosismo que exudaba fuera de ella y él todavía no estaba seguro. "Raven, esto es algo que nunca olvidaras. Nunca olvidaras la primera vez y yo no quiero que mires al pasado y pienses que deberías haber esperado y que nos apresuramos. Por lo tanto, tienes que pensar realmente en esto. ¿Es esto lo que quieres realmente? "

Raven pensó por un momento y sonrió suavemente. "Sí," dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza y se inclina hacia él para besarlo. Chico Bestia sintió sus nervios se desvanecían y él sabía que ella había hecho eso con un simple beso. La besó en la espalda y así comenzaron a demostrar su amor.

Cyborg estaba sentado en la sala común hojeando los canales cuando las luces por encima de él comenzaron a parpadear y luego explotaron. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar el televisor explotó también. Él emitía un grito y se escondió detrás del sofá todo a su alrededor que era eléctrico comenzó a sobrecargarse y explotar. Él rezo para que sus circuitos no fueran los siguientes.

Pronto toda la torre fue tomada por la oscuridad y la confusión. Sólo dos de los Titanes sabían lo que estaba pasando, y ellos no estaban exactamente en condiciones de ir a decirles a todos lo que había sucedido. Estaban demasiado ocupados intentando respirar y la aceleración de sus corazones que trataban de volver a una velocidad normal.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Chico Bestia entre jadeos.

"Sí, yo... Creo que sí," dijo Raven, tratando de calmarse.

"No te dolió mucho, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"Me dolió, pero creo que supone que así es la primera vez", dijo Raven.

"Sí, lo es", dijo. "Yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te lo lastimé demasiado."

"No," dijo ella negando con la cabeza. "Creo que lo hiciste bien."

Chico Bestia sonrió y la abrazó y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. "Creo que se supone que es 'lo hiciste bien'", se rio.

Cuervo se echó a reír y dijo: "Wow, nunca pensé que tendría que decirlo." se abrazó a su pecho y escuchó a su corazón. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él, frotando su espalda.

"Por hacer algo que yo pensaba que era imposible", dijo mirándolo a los ojos. "Por hacerme sentir... especial."

La besó y la abrazó más cerca. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro. Chico Bestia tomó una de sus manos y la mantuvo cerca de su pecho. No sabía por qué, pero esta vez era diferente. Había hecho el amor antes, obviamente, cuando estaba con Terra. Pero lo que acababa de compartir con Raven lo hiso sentir diferente. Raven, ella misma, lo hacía sentir diferente. Esto era lo que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo; quería sentir una pasión natural y la intensidad dentro de la relación.

Raven escuchó los latidos del corazón de Chico Bestia, le ayudaron a dormir. Se sentía diferente, también, pero tal vez era porque estaba adolorida de hacer el amor por primera vez. Pero eso no fue todo. Raven podía sentir algo más dentro de ella. Algo especial. Ella sabía lo que era, pero ella no iba a decirle a Chico Bestia. Aún no. Estaba tan feliz de estar finalmente con alguien que posiblemente podría amarla. Sabía que nunca podría suceder, pero sólo la esperanza era suficiente para ella.

A la mañana siguiente los dos caminaba por el pasillo juntos un poco más de lo habitual. Ambos tenían sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de los otros. Raven todavía sentía dolor, pero ella pensó que era un pequeño precio a pagar.

"Hey, yo estaba pensando", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Bueno, que sorpresa", sonrió Raven.

"¡Hey! De todos modos, creo que deberíamos decirle a todos acerca de nosotros", dijo Chico Bestia.

"es... ¿está seguro?" preguntó Raven. "Quiero decir, ¿crees que van a estar de acuerdo? ¿Y qué va a decir Terra?"

"Tal vez esto es lo que Terra necesita para salir de su mundo de fantasía", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Eso es cierto", dijo Raven. "Yo simplemente no quiero que todos piensen que la engañó conmigo. Por lo tanto, hay que asegurarnos de que todos sepan que ustedes dos se separaron hace un tiempo."

"No te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado", dijo, apuntando a su cabeza. Ahora raven estaba muy nerviosa. Mientras ella y Chico Bestia entraban a la sala común, a una buena distancia, aparte desde ahora, vieron a todos limpiar el desorden que habían hecho. Había cristales por todas partes y todo parecía estar roto.

"¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"No lo sé", dijo Cyborg encogiéndose mientras barría el cristal de la televisión lejos. "Yo estaba sentado aquí ayer por la noche y, de repente, hubo una subida de tensión o algo así."

Raven sintió todas las miradas recaen sobre ella. "¿Qué?" le preguntó en su tono habitual. "Yo estaba meditando anoche."

"¿Estás segura de que no había nada que te molestara?" preguntó Robin.

"Sí," dijo ella robando una mirada a Chico Bestia realmente rápida. "Estoy segura."

"Tal vez la electrónica de Cyborg funciono mal", dijo Starfire.

"De ninguna manera", dijo Cyborg. "Nada de lo que hago se descompone."

"Entonces, ¿qué podría ser?" preguntó Starfire.

"Oh, bueno, no importa", dijo Chico Bestia, demasiado tenso mientras pensaba como dar la noticia de él y Raven. "Tengo una gran noticia."

"Sí, tenemos", dijo Terra caminando hacia él.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Chico Bestia, que no había esperado que ella interrumpiría. "¿de Qué estás hablando?"

"Bueno, tengo mi propia gran noticia", dijo. Tomó las manos de Chico Bestia y dijo: "a Todo el mundo y a chico bestia estoy... embarazada!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **Virginia807- jajaja pues si pero bueno que le vamos hacer y no te asustes que no voy a dejar mis historias hasta que no estén terminadas como ya te había dicho, no renunciare mientras tengo hitorias inconclusas**

 **pink-hoshi- jaja lo sé esta pareja es la mejor de todas yo igual nunca me canso de leer cosas nuevas sobre la pareja lástima que ya me he leído todo lo que hay disponible en español, en estos momentos estoy intentando suerte con el inglés y mi traductor**

 **Guest- más historias pero ¿qué? Tengo 5 historias centradas de en ellos y tú quieras más jaja tranquilo primero déjame terminar esas y después habrá mas**

 **Haruko-Chii- suertudo te jajajaee eres afortunado entinarle el día que ello voy a actualizar**

 **Alanis—otro suertudo bueno. Que bien por ustedes que hoy actualize**


	7. Acorralado en una esquina

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **Para todos aquellos que quieran haber como estarán las cosas en este último mes del año visiten mi página, contestare tus preguntas y dudas, además de estar informados de las actualizaciones gracias, si el link no funciona búsqueme como Beast dark**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

La cantidad de jadeos que llenaban la sala parecía imposible. Era como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido. Y Terra quedó ahí, sonriendo y mirando a los ojos de Chico Bestia.

"¿Qu... qué?" tartamudeó a cabo.

"Estoy embarazada ¿No es genial?" dijo ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

Chico Bestia se quedó allí con una mirada en blanco en su rostro. Él tiró de ella fuera de él y le tendió los brazos extendidos. "Pero... pero utilizamos protección. ¿Cómo... cómo podría?"

"Supongo que no funcionó", dijo en una risita.

Starfire comenzó a aplaudir y dijo: "Enhorabuena amigos Esto es, de hecho, una noticia maravillosa."

"Sí, uh, felicidades hombre", dijo Cyborg, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza robótica.

Terra envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Chico Bestia de nuevo y dijo: "Sólo piensa Serás un papá"

Chico Bestia no podía moverse. No podía respirar. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse y hasta se tambaleó un poco. Se habría caído de no ser por los brazos de Terra. Finalmente se recuperó un poco, pero de pronto pensó y miró a Raven. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como él y estaba sosteniendo su mano en la boca. Ella puso su mano temblorosa hacia abajo y vio como ella empujó sus emociones fuera de ella, por lo que se veía completamente neutral.

"Felicidades, estoy muy feliz por ti", dijo en su voz normal.

"Gracias Raven," dijo Terra sonriendo ampliamente. "Vamos, chico bestia, tenemos cosas de que hablar." Ella tomó su mano y se lo llevó a chico bestia fuera de la habitación todavía aturdido.

Ella lo llevó a su habitación, donde finalmente salieron las palabras. "Terra, ¿estás segura de que estás embarazada?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que estoy segura", dijo. "¿No estás feliz?"

"Bueno, para ser honesto, no", dijo molesto. "Es que... no puedo creer que esto sucedió. Utilizamos la protección, estábamos siendo tan cuidadoso."

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora", dijo a él mientras se acercaba. "Vamos a tener un bebé y vamos a estar juntos para siempre!"

Chico Bestia se alejó de ella y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "¡Oh Dios!" gimió.

"No te preocupes", dijo ella acercándose a él de una manera reconfortante. "Esto es justo lo que necesitaba para arreglar nuestros problemas de descanso en nuestra relación."

"Terra, no estábamos en un descanso!" el gritó. "Rompí con tigo Yo no te quiero!"

"Ah, ya sé que me quieres", dijo con calmada. "Vamos a tener un hijo juntos. ¿Qué podría ser una prueba más de nuestro amor que eso?"

"Pero...", dijo, empezando a sentir desesperado. "Quiero a otra."

Terra miró fijamente durante un segundo. "¿Qué?"

"Yo... yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, Terra", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Bueno no me importa", dijo ella abalando en serio.

"Terra, no puedo estar contigo si estoy enamorado de otra persona", dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Terra no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Tenía que usar la última carta en la manga. "Chico Bestia, si rompes conmigo voy a decirle a todos que rompiste conmigo porque estoy embarazada."

Chico Bestia se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. "no lo harías."

"Oh, ¿no?" ella dijo acercándose a él. "¿Cómo crees que el público lo va a tomar cuando se enteren de que tu embarazaste a tu novia y luego la dejaste? no vas a ser un Titán por mucho tiempo."

"Terra esto es una locura", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Entonces deja de ser un niño y hazte cargo de tus responsabilidades", dijo.

Chico Bestia miró fijamente y sintió odio cada vez mayor dentro de él para ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era su culpa ella quedó embarazada, era a la vez uno de los suyos. Pero habían tenido cuidado, por lo que debe haber sido el destino. Pero ¿en dónde queda Raven? Suspiró y dijo en un tono derrotado, "Está bien. Me pondré de acuerdo con tigo."

"Bueno", dijo Terra con una sonrisa y lo envolvió en sus brazos alrededor de él. "Será como si estos últimos dos meses nunca habrán sucedió."

"Sí", dijo Chico Bestia con tristeza. Se apartó de ella y le dijo: "Escucha, tengo que irme creo que voy a ir a mi habitación."

"cariño Está bien", dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fríamente se apartó de ella y salió de su habitación.

Cuando Chico Bestia se arrastró fuera de ahí lejos de Terra, Raven inmediatamente se fue a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y dejo todas sus emociones fuera, sólo para aliviar la presión en su cerebro. Ella sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y lloró todo en su habitación voló sobre la habitación derretida, y / o explosión. No le importaba; no importaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Podría ella y Chico Bestia estar juntos? No, no tanto como Terra iba a utilizar a su hijo.

Después de unos minutos ella llevo a sí misma hacia atrás y se calmó. Ella sólo había necesitado ese par de minutos para deshacerse de todas esas sensaciones molestas. Ahora podía pensar con claridad; ella podría averiguar lo que tenía que hacer. Ella pensó profundamente y luego formó un plan.

Los tres titanes restantes aún estaban conmocionados por la noticia de Terra y cada uno tenía diferentes sentimientos acerca de la situación. Ellos todavía estaban limpiando la sala común de todo el vidrio.

"Qué maravilloso", dijo Starfire soñadora. "Pronto vamos a tener un bebé Titán".

"No es maravilloso, star", dijo Robin en suspiro. "Un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y requiere mucho trabajo. Terra no será capaz de estar en servicio durante los próximos dos años."

"Pobre chico bestia, nunca lo había visto de esa manera," dijo Cyborg. "Realmente no se veía feliz por esto."

"Por lo menos estaban tratando de tener cuidado", dijo Robin. "Voy a tener que decirle a Chico Bestia que Estoy orgulloso de él por eso por lo menos."

"Tengo que hacer un gran burgf para celebrar al nuevo bebe", dijo Starfire volar a la cocina.

Las puertas de las habitaciones comunes se abrieron y entró Raven, sintiéndose un poco cansada. Nadie sabía que acababa de levantarse del piso de su habitación.

"Raven, ¿es la noticia de Terra y Chico Bestia no es maravilloso?" preguntó Starfire con una sonrisa.

"Sin duda fue una sorpresa", dijo Raven, con un poco de tristeza en su voz. Se acercó a Robin, que estaba atando otra bolsa de basura de cristales rotos. "Robin, necesito hablar con tigo."

"Claro", dijo Robin. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Um, ¿podemos ir a un lugar un poco más privado?", dijo, indicando que Starfire y Cyborg nunca podría mantener la información en privado como cualquier tipo de secreto.

"Está bien", dijo Robin. Y con eso los dos se dirigieron fuera de la sala común a una ubicación más insonorizada. Terminaron hiendo a la habitación de pensar de Robin, donde realiza la mayor parte de sus investigaciones. "¿Entonces qué hay de nuevo?"

"Estoy pensando en dejar el equipo", dijo claramente.

Robin se sorprendió por esto y sus ojos detrás de la máscara se ensancharon. "¿Por qué?"

"Es sólo que no creo que sea realmente necesario que yo esté aquí nunca más", dijo. "Y sé de un pueblo a una hora que ha estado teniendo algunos problemas últimamente. Tú sabe, con los ladrones. Yo creo que lo haría más bien ahí de lo que lo haría aquí."

"Oh, no lo sé, Raven," dijo Robin rascándose la nuca. "Terra no va a ser capaz de luchar ahora que está embarazada..., y siempre necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir."

"Robin, ya no somos niños", dijo Raven. "Estoy seguro de que será capaz de manejarlo bien. Además, yo realmente no me sentiría bien si me siento aquí aburrida hasta la muerta cuando hay una ciudad que hay que proteger."

Robin pensó y luego suspiró. "Creo que sería un error de mi parte privar a un pueblo de la seguridad. Y realmente no entiendo todos los muchos problemas que hoy en día ahí."

"Así que, ¿significa que está bien que me vaya?" ella preguntó. "Quiero decir, todavía seré un Titán, yo sólo voy a estar trabajando en otro lugar."

"Supongo que sí, si es lo que realmente quieres," dijo Robin.

"Gracias," dijo asintiendo. "Me iré esta noche, si eso está bien."

"Uno hace lo que piensa que es correcto", dijo Robin.

Chico Bestia estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca pensó que algo así iba a suceder a él. Y Terra le había acorralado en una esquina. Ahora que no tenía más remedio que estar con ella. Pero él no quería simplemente decirle a raven que todo había terminado. No quería romper su corazón. Básicamente, le había prometido que no lo haría.

Decidió que era hora de hablar con ella.

Él salió de su habitación vio a Robin y Raven saliendo. Robin iba a volver a la sala común y Raven parecía encaminarse a su habitación. Ella lo vio, pero entró en su habitación de todos modos. Rápidamente Alcanzó su habitación y vio que había dejado la puerta abierta. Él entró y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él. Rápidamente el hizo lo mismo con ella y Raven cerró la puerta con su mente.

"¿Que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer", dijo Raven. "Tú y Terra va a tener un hijo juntos."

"Yo no quiero estar con ella", dijo, casi llorando. "Quiero estar contigo."

"Lo sé," dijo Raven. "Pero no podemos estar. Ahora no."

"Raven, Terra está obligándome a que yo sea su novio de nuevo", dijo, liberándola del abrazo y mirándola a los ojos. "Si no lo hago, ella dice que ella va a decirle a todos que estoy rompiendo con ella porque ella está embarazada. Yo... No sé qué hacer. Ella me está obligando a estar con ella, pero yo no quiero dejarte".

"Está bien, Chico Bestia," dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos tristes. "Entiendo."

"No puedo soportar la idea", dijo.

"Lo sé," dijo Raven. "Y... y por eso me voy."

Chico Bestia miró durante un momento, luego consiguió hablar. "¿Qué?"

"Me voy de la torre", dijo Raven. "Voy a proteger a un pueblo en las afueras de la ciudad."

"raven... tu... tu no puede irte", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Chico Bestia, es lo mejor", dijo Raven. "No quiero verte con Terra, y yo sé que no quieres verme. Yo sólo te distraigo y te are sentir peor. Tienes una responsabilidad ahora."

"Pero pero…"

"Por favor, no lo hagas," dijo ella, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera continuar. "Está bien. Ya me has dado algo que atesoraré por el resto de mi vida. Y tú me has ayudado a darme cuenta de que no tengo que tener miedo de dejar que la gente se acercan a mí."

"Raven, no quiero que te vayas", dijo llevándola cerca de nuevo. "Yo... yo te amo. Y sé lo que vas a decir, sólo hemos estado juntos durante dos meses y que la gente no se enamorarme tan rápido, pero..."

"Yo también te amo."

"... Yo te quiero y algún día... Espera, ¿qué?"

"Yo también te amo", dijo Raven.

"Tú... me amas?" preguntó, sorprendido.

"Sí, lo hago," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Como dije anoche, sólo pudimos haber estado en una relación romántica por dos meses, pero nos conocemos desde que éramos apenas adolescentes. Así que... creo que está bien si nos amamos el uno al otro."

Chico Bestia miró a los ojos de color violeta, y comenzó a romperse. Se inclinó y la besó, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Él sintió que las lágrimas se arrastró para arriba en sus propios ojos, pero no le importaba. Él pudo haber sido un chico, pero tenía una buena razón para llorar. La mujer que amaba estaba dejándolo y la mujer que apenas toleraba ahora estaba embarazada.

"Esto no es para siempre", dijo Chico Bestia. "Vamos a estar juntos de nuevo, te lo prometo."

"Lo sé", dijo Cuervo entre lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **Virginia807 - jajaja buneo son cosas de la vida y de los fics que suceden cosas malas cunado todo hiba tan bien...saludos**

 **lirio de plata- jajajaja tendre que poner precauciones en las historias no comer manzanas mientras lo lees peligro de atragantarte**

 **pink-hoshi- si ademas de que no se como que es diferente de alguna manera enserio me he topado con historias en ingles muy buenas y otras que apestan y otras que toman un inicio bueno pero después arruinan la historia pero como esta en ingles como que no entiendes bien lo que sucede hasta que es demasiado tarde**

 **Katia Logan- jajajajaja no te lo esperabas cierto**


	8. La peor cosa que puede suceder

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto, hola, hola mis vacaciones terminaron y pues les traigo la continuación ¿Quién me extraño? Bueno cualquier duda comentario pues es bienbenido**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Chico Bestia apenas hablaba esa primera semana. Él todavía estaba teniendo problemas para llegar a un acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando. Terra no se apartaba de su lado ni por un segundo. Ella tenía su brazo envuelto con el suyo y, básicamente, lo acompañaba a todas partes, todo el tiempo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella tenía a su hombre. Ella se fijó a él para toda la vida. Los otros tres titanes pudieron ver que había algo definitivamente mal.

Raven los había dejado y ahora vivía en una pequeña casa de campo en la ciudad que ahora estaba protegiendo. Ella dijo que estaba bien y que estaba feliz de vivir en un ambiente de normalidad, ya que ella nunca había vivido en cualquier lugar cerca de ser normal. También dijo que era tranquilo e ideal para la meditación. Ella estaba muy segura de que realmente sería capaz de obtener el control total de sus poderes.

Chico Bestia se sentó en el sofá viendo la televisión con una mirada en blanco en su rostro. Terra se acurrucó en él y sonrío feliz.

"¿Quieres un niño o una niña?"

"No me importa", dijo Chico Bestia cambiando el canal.

"Quiero una niña", dijo Terra. "Creo que una niña sería divertido. Pero, igual, un niño sería genial, también." Ella se rio. "Yo sólo puedo ver a nuestro hijo con lindas orejitas puntiagudas."

Chico Bestia no respondió. Él suspiró y cambió de canal nuevo. Nunca había sido tan miserable. Siempre había pensado que el día que se enterara de que iba a ser padre sería el mejor día de su vida. Ahora era una pesadilla y que nunca se había sentido tan deprimido.

"Hola amigos", dijo Starfire caminando con una sonrisa.

"Hola Star", dijo Terra.

"Chico Bestia, Robin desea hablar con tigo", dijo Starfire. "Él está en su habitación de investigaciones."

"'okay", dijo Chico Bestia y se puso de pie.

Terra lo observó hasta que él estuviera fuera de la habitación. Ella suspiró feliz y se acomodó en el sofá. Starfire se sentó junto a ella.

"Terra, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó ella con dulzura.

"Estoy muy bien", dijo Terra con una sonrisa.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti y Chico Bestia", dijo Starfire. "Estoy seguro de que su hijo recibirá nada más que la felicidad."

"Estoy segura de eso, star", dijo Terra.

"¿Está emocionado Chico Bestia sobre la paternidad?" preguntó Starfire.

"Bueno, no en este momento", dijo Terra. "Pero yo sé que dará cuenta y cambiara de opinión, solo tiene que dijerirlo."

"¿Crees que te pida que te case con él?" preguntó Starfire sonriendo.

"Oh, estoy segura de que lo hará", dijo Terra. "Tal vez no ahora, pero con el tiempo. Él me ama, después de todo."

Starfire pensó por un momento. "Me pregunto por qué ha sido tan infeliz últimamente."

"Él no está contento", dijo Terra rápidamente. "Como he dicho, sólo está sorprendido por el hecho de que él va a ser un papá."

"Creo que puede tener algo que ver con que raven nos dejó", dijo Starfire.

"Lo dudo", dijo Terra riendo.

"Hemos sido amigos de raven ya hace mucho tiempo", dijo Starfire. "Y ella y Chico Bestia tiene una... peculiar relación juntos. Todavía recuerdo el regaño de raven por poner una cápsula en su té que le volvió la lengua azul." Esto hizo que las dos niñas se rieran.

"Ella siempre fue una buena victima", dijo Terra. "Tal vez es sólo va a perder la posibilidad de hacerle una buena broma a ella. Pero, ¿realmente extrañarías a alguien que te grita todo el tiempo?"

"Supongo que no", dijo Starfire pensando.

"Exactamente", dijo Terra. "Estoy segura de que está aliviado de que raven se ha ido. Fue una buena jugada por parte de ella."

"Voy a echarla de menos, sin embargo," dijo Starfire. "Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Bueno, entonces déjame ser tu mejor amiga," dijo Terra con una sonrisa. "Podemos hacer todas las cosas que a Raven nunca le gustaba hacer. Podemos ir de compras para el bebé y pasar el rato y hacer todo eso que hacen las mejores amigas."

"¿De verdad? Eso sería más que maravilloso!" dijo Starfire da Terra un gran abrazo.

Chico Bestia arrastraba los pies por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde Robin le estaba esperando. Él se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Raven y si estaba bien. Esperaba que ella estuviera a salvo y fuera de peligro. Sabía que no podía ser gran parte de un problema en una pequeña ciudad, pero aún estaba nervio por estar ahí solo.

Llamó a la puerta y se abrió rápidamente. Entró y vio a Robin y Cyborg esperándolo. Él suspiró y tenía la sensación de que estaba en un interrogatorio.

"Hola chicos", dijo en un tono que habría igualado a Raven.

"Hey chico bestia," dijo Cyborg. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, muy bien," suspiró.

"No pareces estar bien", dijo Robin. "¿Qué está pasando con tigo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, como si no supiera ya.

"Vamos, hombre, apenas has dicho una palabra últimamente", dijo Cyborg. "Y Terra ha estado sobre ti y ni siquiera le das una sonrisa."

"Bueno, tal vez yo no quiero sonreír", dijo Chico Bestia con frialdad.

"Mira, es obvio que no esperabas que Terra quedara embarazada", dijo Robin. "Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto ahora."

"Lo sé," dijo entre dientes y con rabia.

"¿Qué hay de malo, no es el infierno?" preguntó Cyborg, tratando de romper la actitud de chico bestia asía ellos. "Estás actuando como si esto fuera lo peor que te puede pasar a ti."

"Muy muy cerca", dijo Chico Bestia y con eso se fue.

"¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?" preguntó Robin.

"Debido a que es verdad", dijo Chico Bestia. "Yo no quiero tener un bebé con Terra."

"No es más que un susto, chico bestia," dijo Cyborg. "Está bien. Vamos a estar aquí para ti."

"No tengo miedo", dijo Chico Bestia. "Estoy enojado! Este... niño arruinara todo en mi vida."

"Chico Bestia, debe haber pensado en todo esto antes de empezar a dormir con Terra", dijo Robin. "Si no quieres tener hijos deberías haber conocido los riesgos que estabas tomando al tener relaciones sexuales."

"Sí quiero niños, sólo que no quiero tener niños con ella", dijo con enojo. "Yo no la quiero, chicos. Realmente lo sé."

Tanto los otros Titanes masculinos suspiró. "chico bestia, no deberías haber estado durmiendo con alguien que no amas," dijo Cyborg. "Eso es la regla número uno."

"Ustedes simplemente no entienden", dijo Chico Bestia sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿qué es lo que no podemos entender?" preguntó Robin.

"Es... complicado", dijo Chico Bestia con tristeza. "Y no se me permite exactamente dejarla. Mira, No quiero hablar más de esto.

Me voy a mi habitación." Y él se fue antes de que pudieran dar una conferencia más. No sabían lo que estaba pasando. Ellos nunca entenderían.

Caminó por el pasillo y entró en su habitación. Se acostó en su cama y se sentía como acurrucarse y no despertar para los próximos dieciocho años. Cogió su comunicador y decidió llamar a Raven. Empujó los botones que envían una llamada al comunicador de raven y espero. Su rostro apareció de repente, seguido de un "¿Hola?"

"Hola Raven," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola Chico Bestia," dijo ella, sonriendo como si fuera. "¿Estás bien?"

"En realidad no," suspiró Chico Bestia. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien", dijo. "¿Cómo está todo el mundo?"

"lo mismo, lo mismo ", dijo con una leve sonrisa. "Odio no tenerte aquí, sin embargo. Nuestra pequeña familia nunca se ha dividido antes."

"Lo sé," dijo ella. "los Echo de menos a ustedes también. Wow, nunca pensé que diría eso."

"¿Pero lo estás haciendo bien?" preguntó, sólo para asegurarse.

"Sí," dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Le encantaba su sonrisa mucho más que la de Terra. "Sólo tengo un poco de nostalgia, eso es todo."

"¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte?" preguntó Chico Bestia con suerte.

"No, Chico Bestia", dijo con tristeza. "La razón por la que me mudé aquí fue por lo que no estaría distraído por mí. Hay que tener cuidado de Terra."

Suspiró y dijo: "Esto es muy duro. Yo apenas puedo soportar estar cerca de ella. Ella siempre me ha de tocar y acercarse a mí. Yo no sé lo que voy a hacer."

"Vas a hacer lo que sea necesario", dijo Raven. "Ustedes dos van a tener que llevarse bien por el bien de su hijo, así que es mejor empezar a tratarla amigablemente desde ahora."

"Lo sé, pero cada vez que está cerca de mí me siento como si te estuviera engañándote", dijo Chico Bestia.

"no tienes por qué", dijo raven claramente. "considéralo de esta forma nos dimos un tiempo."

"No estoy seguro de si me gusta el sonido de eso", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Chico Bestia, es mejor si decimos que estamos en un descanso", dijo raven lógicamente. "De esa manera puede conseguir estar " cerca" de Terra sin sentirte culpable. Y no es que nunca nos pondremos en contacto entre sí."

"¿Estás segura acerca de esto?" preguntó.

"Sí," ella suspiró. "Ahora ¿por qué no te vas con ella ahora? Estoy segura de que ella apreciará que comiences a actuar un poco más cálido hacia ella."

"Está bien", dijo. "Yo no sé por qué te preocupas tanto por sus sentimientos, sin embargo."

"Como mujer, tengo que sentir por ella desde el punto de vista de una embarazada", dijo Raven. "Es sólo la forma en que funcionan estas cosas."

Chico Bestia sonrió. "Está bien, lo haré, pero sólo porque quieres que lo haga."

"Está bien", dijo raven devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Ahora no me llames a menos que realmente tengas que hacerlo. Tienes que tratar de sacarme de tu mente."

"Yo no quiero, pero sé que tienes razón", dijo. "Voy a comprobarlo en un mes o dos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien", dijo Raven. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Adiós."

"Adiós."

Chico Bestia cerró su comunicador y suspiró. No quería llegar a ser amigable con Terra. Pero raven siempre tenía razón y él lo sabía. Así que tuvo que acabar de morderse la lengua y salir.

Chico Bestia encontró a Terra todavía sentada en el sofá. Ella le dio una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado. Tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Esto la sorprendió por un momento, pero rápidamente sonrió más grande y parecía que estaba brillando. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella y ella se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo de él.

Raven cerró su comunicador y se sentó. Ella lo dejó caer al suelo y puso su rostro entre las manos. Odiaba tener que decirle todo eso, pero era una buena persona. Ella sabía lo que era correcto, aunque no se sentía bien. Lentamente se puso de pie y se fue a hacer una taza de té en la pequeña cocina.

Una vez que se hizo con el té decidió hacer algo de meditación. Ella tenía un precioso jardín y decidió hacerlo por ahí. Ella encontró un buen lugar en el sol y levitaba fuera de la tierra, cruzando las piernas. Ella suspiró y comenzó a cantar su mantra hasta que se centró su mente. Tenía muchas cosas que resolver en su mente. Hasta el momento su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente. Y mientras Chico Bestia no la viera por un momento ella estaría tranquila. De hecho, esperaba que ninguno de los Titanes la viera por un tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Haruko-Chii-** si esas chica nunca entiende es un martirio para el chico verde, saludos

 **Virginia807-** yo tengo el presentimiento de que leistes la historia en inglés y les intentas hacer spoiler a los demás jajaja es pero y me equivoque, saludos

 **lirio de plata-** la vida aveses no es justa y pasan cosas malas en este caso chico bestia se saco la lotería de las cosas mala jajaja, saludos

 **Guest-** jajaja y quien no odia a terra jajaja , saludos lastima tubistes que esperar hasta que regrese de mis vacaciones

 **sirius776-** huuu lastima te toco en mal momento me fui de vacaciones pero normalmente actualizó diario

 **pink-hoshi-** jajajajaja en lo personal me gusta terra como personaje es como el personaje que de sierta forma sirve para absorber todo el odio de los televidente y lectores asi como la persona que siempre la caga y le pasan las cosas malas , un personaje muy maliable puede ser buena, mala , competitiva, antiheroiana, uff y muchas cosas como parejas pues si me caga la madre


	9. No no lo es, si lo es

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Cuatro meses. Cuatro largos meses. Chico Bestia finalmente se había calmado y aceptado que tenía que estar con Terra por un tiempo.

Apenas había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Raven, por todas las actividades de Terra que le obligó a hacer.

Y entonces una noche había salido con Robin y Cyborg a tomar unas copas. Pero, tomaron demasiado y fue entonces cuando Terra aprovechó la oportunidad. Mientras que él estaba completamente ebrio ella lo sedujo y él terminó haciendo el amor con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, por supuesto, que apenas recordaba las aventuras de la noche anterior y se sorprendió al encontrar a Terra desnuda abrazándolo en su cama. De inmediato salió de allí y llamó raven tan pronto como pudo y le contó lo sucedido. Se Había molestado al principio, pero ella lo escucho y sabía que él no había querido hacerlo. Él estaba cerca de llorar cuando le dijo, y por eso se lo perdonó.

En este día se reunían con su médico para hacerse un chequeo. Ella había estado muy enferma esas últimas mañanas y esto era muy curioso, desde que tenía seis meses a lo largo de hoy y sus enfermedades de la mañana deberían haber terminado hace mucho tiempo.

Pero lo extraño de esto era que ella no había tenido alguna enfermedad de la mañana hasta ahora. No sólo eso, pero ella estaba embarazada de seis meses y apenas se le notaba. Esto preocupo a los Titanes mucho y por lo que fue enviado a su médico particular.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se ve todo?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Todo se ve bien", dijo el médico. Chico Bestia forzó una sonrisa, como lo había estado haciendo mucho últimamente.

"Así que, ¿por qué ella ha estado tan enferma últimamente?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"No te preocupes, es normal", dijo el médico. "Debería durar un par de meses, pero no es nada para ponerse nervioso."

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "Porque ella apenas parece estar embarazada y he leído que las náuseas del embarazo se deben terminar alrededor de los cuatro meses."

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que si", dijo el médico.

Chico Bestia se limitó a mirarlo extrañamente. Luego sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente y dijo: "Está bien, espera un segundo. Estoy confundido. ¿Acabas de decir que las náuseas del embarazo termina en como cuatro meses?"

"Sí", dijo el médico, que estaba confundido también.

"Bueno, ella es de seis meses, por lo que no es un poco tarde para las náuseas matutinas? Quiero decir ella no ha tenido nada hasta 'hasta ahora."

El médico miró a Chico Bestia y luego volvió a mirar a la carta de Terra. "Uh, Chico Bestia, Terra tiene dos meses de embarazo. No es de seis."

Chico Bestia miró al doctor y luego miró a Terra. Él esbozó una sonrisa y dijo: "¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma?"

"No, tiene unas siete semanas apenas", dijo el médico.

"Pero eso es imposible", dijo Chico Bestia. "Terra, me dijiste que estabas embarazada hace cuatro meses y en ese momento eran solo dos meses a lo mucho."

Hubo un silencio incómodo en toda la habitación. El médico lentamente se levantó y dijo: "Bueno, creo que voy a dejar que ustedes dos hablen", y con eso salió de la habitación.

"Terra, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Nada, estoy embarazada", dijo sintiéndose nerviosa.

"Pero... pero tienes sólo dos meses de embarazo", dijo, tratando de pensar tan rápido como pudo y las piezas de todo esto juntas. "¿Cómo puede ser eso? Eso... eso quiere decir que cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada... no estabas?"

"¿Importa?" preguntó Terra. "Estoy embarazada ahora, por lo que no es como que algo cambie.

"Pero... tu... tu me mentiste", dijo con incredulidad.

"No, estaba prediciendo el futuro", dijo Terra.

Chico Bestia la miró en estado de shock. "¿Qué carajo es que supone que significa eso?!" le preguntó con furia.

"Significa que yo sabía que esto iba a suceder", dijo Terra. "Yo sólo lo dije un poco pronto."

Chico Bestia sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. "Yo... no puedo creer", dijo con odio absoluto.

"Chico Bestia, te estaba perdiendo!" dijo Terra defensivamente. "Tenía que hacer algo."

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? ¿Me mentiste, para que no te dejara? Y esa noche me hiciste tener sexo contigo... es por eso? Tú... perra! ¡No puedo creer que me arias esto a mí!" gritó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Nunca había estado tan enojado en toda su vida. Él prácticamente arrancó la puerta de salida del coche cuando él entró. Ella podía tomar el autobús por todo lo que le importaba. Ella lo había utilizado. Estaba tan obsesionado con él, no podía dejar que ella planeara un golpe tan bajo como ese. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer ahora. No podía volver a la torre, donde sabía que obtendría muchos regaños por dejar a Terra en el consultorio del médico. Entonces, ¿dónde podría ir? A la única persona que sabía que iba a estar allí para él. Raven.

Raven estaba sentada fuera en su jardín. Estaba tranquila, pero para los sonidos de los pájaros en los árboles y el viento susurrando a través de la hierba a su alrededor. Ella estaba en un banco de madera preciosa y leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos con una taza de té a su lado. El libro pasó a ser el que ella había elegido para Chico Bestia hace muchos meses atrás. El calor de una de las brisas le lavó la cara y ella dio un suspiro agradable. Le gustó lo tranquilo y sereno que realmente fue y se preguntó por qué no había salido de ahi años antes.

De pronto se oyó el timbre. Esto era extraño, ya que ella no conocía a nadie en la ciudad y ella sabía que sus amigos no se presentaban sin avisar. Ella puso su libro a su lado la taza de té y se levantó. Ella dejó el jardín, entró en su casa, y luego a la puerta. Ella miró a través de una de sus ventanas primero y vio un coche familiar. Ella sintió que su corazón casi deje de latir. Rápidamente coloco su camisa fuera del pantalón para que colgara flojamente y tomó una respiración profunda. Ella abrió la puerta y lo vio allí de pie.

"¿Chico Bestia? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó ella, sorprendida. No podía responderle. Él simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y empezó a llorar. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Ella está embarazada", exclamó.

"¿Quién? Terra?" ella preguntó. Ella le apartó de ella por un segundo y miró a los ojos. "Lo sé."

"No", dijo, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "Ella solo... ella sólo tiene dos meses de embarazo." Él se rompió y Raven lo llevó rápidamente de nuevo en sus brazos. Ella le trasladó fuera de la puerta y cerró la puerta. Ella lo llevó a su pequeño sofá y él se sentó.

"Está bien, cálmate", dijo en voz baja. "Ahora, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Ella no estaba embarazada cuando ella dijo que estaba", dijo Chico Bestia limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga, se sentía muy avergonzado por llorar en frente de ella. "Ella nos mintió".

La mandíbula de raven lentamente cayó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. "Así que... esa noche que pasó con ella... quedó embarazada?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Ella estaba mintiendo todo el tiempo?"

"Ella dijo que tenía que hacerlo o la dejaría", dijo, tratando de calmarse. "Ella me usó, Raven. Ella me usó." Podía sentir la ira que brota dentro de él de nuevo.

"Chico Bestia, no te enfades," dijo en voz baja y le tomó la mano.

"¿Cómo no voy a estar enojado!" dijo entre dientes.

"Enojarse no solucionará nada", dijo. "Así que no tiene sentido enojarte."

"Bueno, yo no puedo evitarlo", dijo de pie furioso. "Simplemente no puedo creer que ella podría caer tan bajo como para mentirme acerca de estar embarazada y luego me engaña para embarazarla!" Él comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con furia. "Yo debería haber hecho tomar una prueba de embarazo hace cuatro meses. No debería haberle creído. Debería haberles dicho a todos que yo rompí con ella y les dicho que yo estaba con tigo."

Mientras Chico Bestia despotricó y gritó, Raven se sentó allí con sus ojos cerrados. No le gustaba oírle gritar, pero ella sabía que tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. No esperaba verlo en cualquier momento, y no estaba ayudando a sus emociones. Una vez termino, volvió a mirar a Raven y la vio mirándolo bastante molesta, con los ojos cerrados. Él comenzó a calmarse y ahora se sentía horrible por gritar así.

"Lo siento", dijo y volvió a sentarse junto a ella. "No debería haber gritado. Sólo estoy... Estoy muy molesto en este momento."

"Lo sé," dijo ella, abriendo los ojos. "Y está bien. Tu tienes toda la razón para estar enojado. Lo que Terra hizo fue... imperdonable. Pero hay que darse cuenta de que hay una vida inocente aquí que debes tener en cuenta."

"¿tu?" preguntó.

Ella sonrió. "No. tú y el niño de Terra. Ese niño no pidió nada de esto y hay que recordar eso."

"Lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia suspirando. "Pero cada vez que veo a este niño, veré a Terra y yo sentiré... odio por ella."

"Bueno, tienes que trabajar más allá de eso, entonces," dijo Raven. "Esto es entre tú y Terra, no su hijo."

Chico Bestia miró y sintió toda su ira derretirse. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan comprensiva?" preguntó. "Terra básicamente arruinó nuestras vidas y está muy bien con eso."

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso", dijo Raven. "Pero he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y he sido capaz de permanecer en un estado de tranquilidad. Y sé que la única razón por la que hizo todo esto se debe a que ella te ama. Y la gente hace cosas locas cuando están enamoradas".

"Loco es decir poco", dijo Chico Bestia se relaja en el sofá. Miró a su alrededor su pequeña casa por primera vez y se dio cuenta de que era... cálida y acogedora. No hay nada como en la habitación de la torre. "Un bonito lugar el que tienes aquí."

"Sí, me gusta mucho", dijo raven con una cálida sonrisa. "De hecho, me siento... feliz aquí. Nunca he encontrado un lugar donde he vivido y me sienta cómoda. Y tengo un muy bonito jardín en la parte posterior."

Chico Bestia sonrió. "Bueno, me alegro de que estés cómoda aquí. ¿Cómo has estado? Quiero decir, realmente no he sido capaz de hablar con tigo últimamente."

"Yo... bueno," dijo ella. "Ha sido muy tranquilo y me gusta la soledad."

"¿Ha tenido que luchar contra los alborotadores?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"No", dijo Raven.

"¿Pero, pensé que por eso habías venido aquí?" dijo Chico Bestia.

Raven sonrió y dijo: "No, no es por eso que vine aquí."

"Así que fue por mi culpa y Terra", dijo con tristeza.

"Eso y no había de otra cosa", dijo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

Raven pensó por un momento. No estaba segura de si debía decirle. Él no se había dado cuenta todavía, y no sospechar nada, así que ¿por qué debería? Porque ella lo amaba. Ella verdaderamente le amaba. Ella tomó suavemente la mano y la puso sobre su abdomen, que había estado ocultando lo mejor que pudo con su camisa fuera del pantalón. "Esto", dijo, en respuesta a su pregunta.

Chico Bestia no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir al principio y luego se dio cuenta de algo. Su estómago se sentía... diferente. Había sido la miraba curiosamente luego miró a su estómago. Una vez que lo vio, supo que algo andaba mal. Raven tomo suavemente la parte inferior de la camisa y la levantó, dejando al descubierto su estómago. No era plana y perfecta, como lo había sido durante tanto tiempo.

Parecía estar hinchada. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y vio su sonrisa nerviosa.

"Es... estás embarazada?" preguntó. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué ... qué ... ¿desde cuándo?"

"desde hace cuatro meses", dijo con calma.

"¿Así que... que nuestra primera vez?" preguntó.

"Nuestra primera y única vez", dijo Raven.

"¿Cuándo te enteraste?" preguntó, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

"Yo... yo supe de inmediato", dijo Cuervo tímidamente. "A veces, acaba de saber. Y después de que hicimos el amor yo... yo sólo podía sentirlo. Yo sabía que había concebido."

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" preguntó.

"Yo iba a, pero Terra se me adelantó," dijo ella. "Yo iba a decírtelo en privado después de que les dijéramos a los otros que estuvimos juntos."

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo sonriendo. Luego tomó la cara y la besó. "raven... yo... no puedo creerlo!" Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras él la besó de nuevo. "¡Estas embarazada!"

"Lo sé," dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

"Pero, ¿por qué te fuiste?" preguntó. "Podríamos haber pensado en algo."

"No, Chico Bestia, no podíamos", dijo Raven. "¿Qué crees que todo el mundo habría pensado si se enteraran? Ellos pensarían que eras un cerdo infiel y yo una puta. Yo no quiero hacer eso."

"¿Así que te fuiste y no me lo dijiste?" preguntó.

"Yo no quería complicarte la vida más de lo que ya era", dijo Raven.

"Bueno, me alegro de saberlo", dijo con una sonrisa. Él se acercó más a ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. "No me importa lo complicado que las cosas se pongan ahora. Tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero tener hijos."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **Virginia807-** bueno bueno te creo jajajaj espero los disfrutes mucho


	10. Verdades reveladas

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

El sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo estaba iluminado con colores radiantes que encarnaban una pasión que sólo unos pocos sintieron.

Dos de los pocos afortunados yacían bajo esta brillante pantalla, sus dedos entrelazados juntos y sus cuerpos cerca. Estaban tumbados en una manta en el pequeño patio de raven, justo más allá de su jardín. Una brisa fresca sopló sobre ellos y les puso a ambos la piel de gallina de una forma agradable.

Raven yacía con la cabeza suavemente apoyada en el hombro de Chico Bestia, y su cabeza descansaba sobre su cabeza. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la otra y las llevaron a sus manos. Era muy tranquilo y Chico Bestia dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad. Esto era lo que él había querido. Se sentía como si hubiese sido una eternidad desde la última vez que había llegado a tocarla, abrazarla. Él la había echado de menos estos cuatro meses que estaban separados y el hecho de que apenas podía hablar con ella no ayudó en absoluto.

Este fue un amor natural, algo que muy pocas personas experimentan o persiguen.

"¿raven?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Quieres venir de nuevo a la torre conmigo?" preguntó.

Raven pensó por un momento. "No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque me gusta estar aquí", dijo abrazándolo más cerca de él. "Realmente lo creo."

"No, era mi intención para quedarme", dijo Chico Bestia. "Sé que realmente te gusta aquí. Sólo quiero decirles a todos. Quiero venir limpio por completo."

"¿Estás seguro?" ella preguntó. "¿Qué pasaría si Terra regresa por ti? ¿Y si ella cree y dice cosas horribles sobre mí?"

"Raven, a mí no me importa un comino lo que dice Terra", dijo Chico Bestia. "Voy a decirle a todos que Te amo, que Terra me usó, y que estoy rompiendo con ella. Quiero decir, por supuesto, voy a estar allí para nuestro hijo, pero no puedo soportar no estar contigo. Además, darás a luz antes de ella. "

Raven lo miró por un segundo y sonrió. "Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entonces voy a estar allí con tigo."

"Bueno", dijo sonriendo y besándola. Movió su mano en su abdomen hinchado y la dejo reposar ahí. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, la cabeza apoyada en su suave cabeza violeta.

Los Titanes estaban empezando a preocuparse. Estaban tan preocupados como estaban enojados. Terra les había llamado llorando y diciéndoles que Chico Bestia le había abandonado en el consultorio del médico. Cyborg tuvo que ir a recogerla y tratar de calmarla.

"¿Por qué demonios iba a dejarte?" preguntó Robin.

"No lo sé", dijo Terra, quien finalmente se había calmado. "Él sólo comenzó a gritarme y luego se fue."

"¡Qué cosa tan horrible por que el hizo eso", dijo Starfire molesta.

"Cuando llegue a casa voy a batir algo de sentido en su pequeña cabeza de hierba", dijo Cyborg que iba y venía.

La puerta se abrió de repente y los cuatro titanes voltearon. Ahí estaba Chico Bestia y mientras caminaba en un muy cautelosa raven mirando detrás de él.

"¡Ahí estas!" los cuatro dijeron con severidad.

"¿Qué demonios estabas pensando simplemente dejando a Terra en el consultorio del médico?" preguntó Robin.

"Su comportamiento no es aceptable", dijo Starfire frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa hombre?" preguntó Cyborg airadamente.

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así?" exclamó Terra.

"Tú, cállate", dijo Chico Bestia en un tono serio y muerto, señalando a Terra. Su tono hizo que todos se callaran y lo miró sorprendida. Chico Bestia deslizó sus dedos en Raven y los dos se acercaron al grupo. "Está bien, estamos teniendo una discusión de grupo."

"Chico Bestia que..." comenzó Robin.

"No, estoy hablando en este momento", dijo, Robin justo al lado y en realidad. "Durante los últimos meses, esta torre ha estado lleno de nada más que mentiras. Y vamos a enderezar todo en este momento."

"Chico Bestia, es mejor pensar en lo que estás haciendo", dijo Terra, que ya no estaba llorando y estaba mirando nerviosa y enojada.

"Confía en mí, sé lo que estoy haciendo", dijo entre dientes a ella. A continuación, se aseguró de que tenía la atención de toda la habitación y comenzó. "Hace seis meses rompí con Terra. No estaba feliz por eso y se negó a creer que había roto con ella. Y mientras ella estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de conseguir que regresáramos, me enamoré de alguien más. Me enamoré de Raven".

Todos los ojos se posaron en Raven, que estaba ruborizada, pero Chico Bestia le tomó la mano con confianza.

"Dos meses después Terra anunció a todos nosotros que estaba embarazada", continuó adelante. "Ella también me amenazó con decirle a ustedes que yo la dejé porque estaba embarazada si no regresaba con ella. Y, entonces, me vi obligado a estar con ella otra vez. Y esa es una de las razones por la que raven se fue. La ciudad a la que se trasladó no tiene ninguna amenaza. Se mudó a causa de lo que Terra había hecho a nuestra relación. Así ahora lo que me enteré hoy, Ella sólo tiene dos meses de embarazada. Lo que significa que cuando nos dijo a todos que ella estaba embarazada ella no lo estaba'. Ella mintió para poder mantenerme a mí y me impedirá tener que abandonarla".

"Terra, ¿es cierto?" preguntó Starfire.

Antes de Terra pudiera responder, Chico Bestia volvió a hablar. "No he terminado todavía. También encontré algo más hoy. Raven está embarazada. Cuatro meses de embarazo. Ella iba a decirme el día en que Terra dijo su mentira para todos nosotros. Esa fue la otra razón que se fue. Porque sabía que todos ustedes la juzgarían a ella y no escucharían. Pues bien, hoy estamos juzgando a quien se merece ser juzgada". Caminaba alzando la mano de raven y se acercó a su ex. "Terra, estoy rompiendo contigo por última vez. Estoy enamorado de Raven.

Te lo prometo, voy a cuidar de nuestro hijo al cien por cien, pero aparte de eso no te quiero cerca de mí."

Todo este discurso dejó toda la sala en silencio y aturdidos a todos. Terra más que todos. Raven podía sentir sus ojos mirándola por encima de ella, tratando de ver si todo lo que decía era cierto. Chico Bestia le había dicho que usara una camisa ajustada por esta razón. Para que pudieran ver que él estaba diciendo la verdad; que estaba embarazada.

Terra apretó los dientes y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. "¡Bastardo!" ella gritó, empujándolo hacia atrás. "¿Tú me engañaste con ella? que... demonio engendrado bruja? ¿Cómo pudiste!"

"No te engaño con ella, me engañaste tú y eso fue porque me obligaste a tener un bebe", dijo atrás, no dio ningún indicio de que tenía miedo de ella. "Y nunca llames a Raven un demonio o una bruja."

"Bueno, eso es lo que es" gritado Terra. "Ella usó sus poderes mentales de mierda para que tu piensa que está enamorado de ella. Y ahora ella está haciendo terminar con tu novia embarazada? Vas a dejarme porque... esa... puta"

En este punto, Robin y Cyborg tuvieron que intervenir. Robin llevo a una esquina a Terra y Cyborg a otra a Chico Bestia, los calmaron un poco de nuevo el uno del otro.

"Muy bien, todo el mundo cálmese!" Robin exigió. Terra comenzó a llorar y ella hundió la cara en el pecho de Robin. Starfire fue a ella y ella se cambió para influenciar a Starfire.

"Está mintiendo," ella lloró. "Ella está haciéndolo él miente."

"¡Estás loca!" Chico Bestia le gritó.

"Está bien, hombre, tranquilo," dijo Cyborg.

Raven fue a él y le calmó con su toque. "Chico Bestia, no hay razón para gritarle a ella." Chico Bestia apretó los dientes y asintió. Él sabía que tenía razón, y él se echó para atrás.

"Juro por Dios, Raven, voy a hacer que tu pagues por hacerme esto a mí!" gritó Terra.

"Terra, necesita calmarse", dijo raven con calma, tratando de contener sus propios sentimientos por Terra. "tú no debes ponerte demasiado molesta. No va a ser bueno para..."

"Cierra la boca" ella gritó. "Has arruinado mi vida" Y con eso salió corriendo de la habitación llorando.

"Terra" dijo Starfire a punto de volar tras ella.

"¡No! ¡No vaya con ella", dijo Chico Bestia. Starfire se detuvo. "Ella no se lo merece. Se Ha hecho esto a sí misma."

"¿Un poco duro, no lo piensas?" dijo Cyborg.

"No tienes idea del infierno que me ha hecho pasar", dijo Chico Bestia. "Ella necesita ayuda. Y estoy hablando en serio." Se volteo hacia Raven y tomó sus manos, su cara volviéndose suave. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí", dijo raven asintiendo.

"¿No creas una palabra de lo que dijo?", dijo Chico Bestia. "¿está bien?"

"Está bien", dijo Raven. Chico Bestia sonrió, le dio un beso, y le dio un abrazo fuerte. Esta fue la primera vez que habían mostrado su afecto por los demás, frente a sus amigos, y fue sin duda un impactó. Básicamente hablaron sobre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos.

"Bueno... esto es... interesante", dijo Cyborg, tratando de dar sentido a todo.

Todos se sentaron en el sofá y Chico Bestia explicaba todo de nuevo a sus amigos, por lo que sabían exactamente lo que había sucedido. No podían creer que Terra haría una cosa tan horrible. No podían creer que Chico Bestia y Raven estaban enamorados. No podían creer que dos de las chicas Titanes estaban embarazadas... y por Chico Bestia.

"Tienes razón", dijo Robin. "Terra necesita ayuda. Vamos a tener que establecer algún tipo de asesoramiento psiquiátrico."

"Raven, ¿realmente embarazada?" preguntó Starfire.

"Sí, lo estoy", dijo raven con rubor. "¿mira?" dijo ella arqueando la espalda para que pudieran ver su estómago.

"Eso es raro", se rio entre dientes Cyborg. "Nunca pensé que vería raven embarazada."

"Nunca pensé que vería a Raven y Chico Bestia llevarse bien, y mucho menos en el amor", dijo Robin.

"Tampoco nosotros", dijo Chico Bestia con una tímida sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de raven.

"¿puedo ir a ver a Terra ahora?" preguntó Starfire.

"Claro", suspiró Chico Bestia. "Pero no escucha una palabra de lo que dice. Ella sólo tratara de manipularte, Star. Sólo piensa en ello de esta manera, ella está enferma." Starfire asintió y salió volando para atender a Terra.

"Bueno, a pesar de la razón por la que en realidad estás aquí, es bueno verte de nuevo Raven," dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa. "Realmente te extrañamos."

"Gracias", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Era bueno saber que la habían extrañado.

"Va a ser bueno tenerte de vuelta", dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

"Oh, bueno, no estoy regresando", dijo Raven. "Voy a quedarme donde estoy viviendo ahora."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Realmente me gusta y creo que es el mejor lugar para mí a causa de mis poderes", dijo Raven. "Espero que esté bien."

"Supongo", dijo Robin. "Pero, ¿cómo su relación va a funcionar si tú vives a una hora de aquí?"

"Bueno, no hemos hablado de eso todavía", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero estoy seguro de que podemos resolverlo." Él sonrió y tomó la mano de raven. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa agradable.

"Creo que me voy a la cama", dijo raven de pie. "Con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, estoy agotada."

"¿Así que te quedarás esta noche?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Sí, estoy demasiado cansada para ir a ninguna parte", dijo raven, que se extiende y se dirige a su habitación. Chico Bestia la vio salir y suspiró feliz. Estaba tan feliz de que todo se supiera. Se había sentido como si fuera a explotar de toda la tensión que había estado sintiendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Aurora De Logan** \- jajaj si chico bestia es todo un lokillo jajaja me alegra que te gustes…saludos

 **Guest-** si esta algo emocionante la cosa jajaja …saludos

 **Virginia807** \- jajajajaj tan solo si las cosas fueran tan fáciles como atropellara…. Jajaja saludos.

 **constanza chicon** \- gracias y veo que es tu rpimero comentario en mis historias gracias por dejarlo es lo que espero en cada episodio comentarios jajajaj…. Saludos

 **pink-hoshi** \- jajajaj ovio tengo que presumirlas si no no cuentan jajajaja pues era algo que ya se veía venir no crees


	11. Una perdida

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Raven se despertó y sintió el sol de la mañana en su cara. Hacía calor y era una sensación agradable. Ella bostezó y se estiró y luego sintió alguien a su lado. Ella rápidamente se disparó y miró; que era Chico Bestia. Ella había olvidado que estaba de vuelta en la torre.

Ella suspiró, aliviada, y se escabulló hacia abajo en su cama. Él todavía estaba dormido y había estado sosteniendo su mano. Ella se acurrucó de nuevo hasta él y cerró los ojos. Sólo habían dormido en la misma cama una vez antes.

Podía sentir sus brazos y él no estaba feliz por eso. Él suspiró y abrió los ojos. Para su sorpresa no era Terra. Fue raven Había olvidado que estaba de vuelta. La abrazó más cerca e inhaló el dulce aroma de su cuerpo; una mezcla de madre selva y lilas.

Podía sentir que estaba despierto y abrió los ojos. Él le dirigió una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo de vuelta. Estaba tan feliz de no tener que levantarse solo y estaba feliz de estar con la que él amaba.

"Buenos días", dijo Chico Bestia, abrazándola con más fuerza.

"Olvidé que estabas aquí," dijo sonriendo. "Me alegro de que estés aquí."

"Yo también", dijo Chico Bestia, besando su frente. Apoyó la cabeza contra la de ella y movió su mano sobre su estómago, sonriendo. "No puedo creer que vas a tener un bebé."

Raven sonrió y cerró los ojos. Le gustaba que tocara su vientre embarazado. Ella estaba mostrándolo y se preguntó qué pensaría cuando realmente comenzara el embarazo.

Chico Bestia amaba la sensación de su estómago. Podía sentir el calor que venía de él y la idea de un pequeño bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de ella le hizo sentir muy bien. Luego ese sentimiento se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única que lleva a su hijo. Iba a tener que compartir con Terra, no importa qué. Pobre raven nunca había sido capaz de disfrutar de cualquiera de las cosas normales de la vida. Y ahora tenía que compartir el hombre al que amaba y el padre de su hijo con otra mujer. ¿No podría nunca tomar un descanso?

"Raven, lo siento te metí en problemas," dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos.

"Siento que todo esto sucediera", dijo Chico Bestia. "tú no merece nada de esto. Me hubiera gustado haberte escuchado hace tantos años cuando conocimos Terra. Tenías razón. Tu siempre tienes razón."

"Estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, siempre me suceden a mí", dijo claramente. "Y estoy contenta con la forma en que mi vida está resultando".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "¿Cómo se puede ser feliz?"

"Chico Bestia, mi vida tenía que terminar años atrás", dijo Raven. "Se suponía que debía morir para Trigón para que pudiera hacerse cargo de la Tierra. Pero ustedes me salvaron y estoy viva. Y todos los días estoy agradecida por eso. También nunca pensé que me enamoraría y yo ciertamente nunca pensé que nadie se enamoraría de mí. Pero aquí estoy, tumbada al lado de alguien que lo hace. Y estoy embarazada.

Nunca pensé que iba a tener un hijo. Así que no tienes por qué disculparte. Estoy feliz. "

Chico Bestia todavía se sentía terrible y él la abrazó de nuevo. Se quedaron ahí por un tiempo en los brazos del otro, la mano de Chico Bestia no dejaba la barriga hinchada de raven. Incluso el tacto le dio esa chispa que había estado anhelando. Todos esos meses que no podía estar con ella había anhelado por ella. Cuando él la percibió sentía esa chispa. Cuando la vio sintió esa chispa. Cuando él la tocaba se sentía esa chispa. Era adictivo y nunca se cansaría de sentirlo.

Después de un tiempo decidieron levantarse. Ellos realmente no querían salir de la santidad de su habitación, pero sabían que tenían que salir tarde o temprano. Se tomaron de las manos mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la sala común. Pasaron la habitación de Terra y podía oír sus gemidos. Chico Bestia se aceleró; él realmente no quería estar cerca de ella.

Robin y Starfire estaban comiendo el desayuno y Cyborg estaba cocinando. Los tres dieron una sonrisa, a pesar de que aún estaban tratando de acostumbrarse al hecho de que estaban juntos. Chico Bestia le devolvió la sonrisa y Raven se sintió un poco avergonzado con todos ellos mirándola.

"Buenos días a los dos", dijo Cyborg. "¿qué van a querer?"

"¿Vas a hacer mi tofu?" preguntó Chico Bestia mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

"¿alguna vez lo he hecho?" rio Cyborg. "¿Quieres algo, Raven?"

"¿Puedo tener unos huevos revueltos, pan, tostadas, y qué tipo de fruta tienes?" preguntó Raven.

Los otros tres se limitaron a mirarla extrañamente. "Uh... tenemos algunas uvas", dijo Robin.

"Oh, perfecto", dijo raven gratamente y ella pasó junto a Cyborg para empezar con un poco de té.

"Raven, nunca he oído que quieres tanto para el desayuno antes", dijo Starfire.

"Bueno, yo no estoy comiendo para mí", dijo claramente. "Así que no puedo comer como solía hacerlo."

"Bueno, yo estoy más que feliz de hacerte lo que quieras," dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa. "Lo que sea."

Las puertas de la sala común zumbaron mientras se abrían y Terra entro, mirándose un poco pálida y agotada. Ella estaba sosteniendo su abdomen tembloroso y se acercó a ellos.

"Hey Terra", dijo Robin. "¿Las náuseas del embarazo?"

"No," dijo lentamente sentándose. "Yo no me siento bien. Me siento como si tuviera calambres o algo así."

Raven se alertado por esto. "Terra, ¿has estado... sangrado?" le preguntó, en voz baja para que no se avergonzara o incomodar a los chicos.

"¿Que te importa?" espetó Terra.

"Terra, sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte", dijo raven con calma. "Es posible que no creas que me importa, pero lo hago porque tu hijo también es del hombre que amo."

"Él no te quiere", dijo meciéndose debido al dolor.

"Bueno, lo que sea", dijo Raven. "Sólo, por favor dime."

Terra apretó los dientes y pensó. Ella realmente no quería hablar con raven sobre esto. Ella le había robado el hombre que ella amaba. Pero, no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir. "Sí. Yo pude ver algo... de sangre."

"Terra, creo que deberías ir al hospital", dijo raven en serio. "tu bebé puede estar en problemas."

"No, fui a mi chequeo ayer", dijo Terra con frialdad. "Él dijo que todo estaba bien."

"Entonces hay que ir por si acaso", dijo Raven.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Terra," dijo Robin. "tu probablemente debería ir al hospital para asegurarse de que todo está bien."

"Bien," dijo ella y luego hizo una mueca de dolor. "Voy a acostarse." Lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

"¿Por qué la sensación de Terra no es buena?" preguntó Starfire. "Pensé que se suponía que iba a sentirse mal."

"Ella no tiene náuseas", dijo Raven. "Ella tiene dolor y si ella está sangrando su hijo puede estar en peligro."

"Entonces deberíamos llevarla tan pronto como sea posible", dijo Robin.

Chico Bestia suspiró y se levantó. "iré a verla", dijo yendo asía la salida.

"¿Estás seguro, hombre?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Puede que no me guste, pero si mi bebé esta en problemas tengo que asegurarme de que está bien", dijo Chico Bestia saliendo de la habitación.

Pocos minutos después los dos se fueron al hospital. Terra no estaba feliz por eso, y tampoco lo fue Chico Bestia, pero su dolor iba en aumento.

Raven disfrutó el encantador desayuno de Cyborg compuesto por ella y bebió una taza de té. Una vez que se terminó ella decidió ir meditar durante un tiempo. Ella sabía que se iría esa noche o al día siguiente. Por mucho que le gustara la torre con sus amigos, ella amaba su casa. La hacía sentirse casi normal, y eso era algo que había anhelado durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Ella salió de su meditación, cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta. La abrió y vio a Robin de pie en el otro lado y el teléfono en la mano.

"Es Chico Bestia", dijo y le pasó el teléfono.

"Gracias", dijo Raven y puso el teléfono en la oreja. Robin cortésmente se disculpó y volvió a lo suyo. Ya había hablado con Chico Bestia.

"¿Hola?"

"Hey", dijo Chico Bestia en voz baja.

"¿Cómo está Terra? ¿Ella está bien?" preguntó Raven.

"No", suspiró Chico Bestia. "Ella... ella tuvo un aborto involuntario."

Raven tenía miedo de que eso era. "Oh, Chico Bestia, lo siento mucho", dijo con tristeza. "¿Estás bien?"

"Supongo", dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Cómo esta Terra?" preguntó ella.

"Ella está muy molesta", dijo Chico Bestia. "Los médicos quieren internarla durante toda la noche sólo para asegurarse de que está bien."

"Ella realmente va a necesitar ver a un terapeuta después de esto", dijo raven sentada en su cama. "Me siento tan mal por ella. Es realmente difícil conseguir tener un aborto involuntario."

"Robin dijo que, Starfire, y Cyborg van a venir a verla", dijo Chico Bestia.

"yo también iré", dijo Raven.

"tú no tienes por qué", dijo Chico Bestia. "Y yo realmente sugiero que no vengas. Ella te culpa por esto, diciendo... bueno, cosas no muy agradables."

"Está bien, me quedaré aquí", dijo Raven. "Pero dile que lo siento por ella y espero que ella este bien. Nadie merece perder a su hijo de esa manera."

"Lo intentaré, pero dudo que acepte alguna de tus palabras", dijo Chico Bestia. "Te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien", dijo Raven. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

"Adiós", dijeron ambos y colgaron.

Horas más tarde Chico Bestia, junto con todo el mundo además de Terra, llegaron a casa. Les había tomado un tiempo para explicar a Starfire lo que había pasado y una vez que ella entendía ella comenzó a llorar por su pobre amiga.

Raven se había quedado en su habitación meditado todo el tiempo; excepto cuando tuvo que salir a comer. Oyó un suave golpe y supo que era él. Abrió la puerta y se envolvió en sus brazos alrededor de él. Se echó hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras raven trató de consolarlo.

"No sé por qué estoy tan molesto", dijo, tratando de no llorar. "Quiero decir, yo nunca quise a ese bebé en el primer lugar."

"Chico Bestia, está bien estar molesto", dijo raven suavemente.

"No debería, sin embargo," dijo enojado consigo mismo.

"Sí, debería estarlo", dijo Raven. "Puede que no hayas querido a ese bebe, pero no importa lo que sea tienes un amor natural para tu hijo. Y tú has pasado cuatro meses pensando que estaba embarazada de él. Así que está bien que estés molesto por la pérdida."

Chico Bestia no sabía que era tan buena con las palabras. Y ahora no podía dejar caer sus lágrimas y lloró en su hombro. Raven lo hizo callar con suavidad y le decía que estaba bien.

Una vez que comenzó a calmarse, Raven lo apartó suavemente y se limpió las lágrimas. Ella lo besó y lo abrazó de nuevo. "Todo va a estar bien", dijo en voz baja. "te lo Prometo."

Se tumbaron en la cama y decidieron descansar. Chico Bestia había pasado por muchas cosas ese día y Raven fue drenada por el niño que crecía en su interior, por lo que ambos estaban cansados. Ahora que había llorado, Chico Bestia se sintió mucho mejor. Él finalmente fue capaz de pensar en el futuro. Ahora no había nada impidiéndole a él y a Raven estar juntos. Era horrible que esto era lo que tenía que suceder para que estuvieran juntos, pero pasó y ahora estaban juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **Aurora De Logan** \- jajajajaja mírala que malvada pero pues creo que la cosa se pondrá buena….saludos

Virginia807- jajaja este capítulo creo que te fascinara a un mas jajaja por, lo que le pasa a terra… saludos


	12. Tiempo

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Raven estaba contenta de estar de vuelta en su pequeña casa y ella dejó escapar un suspiro agradable. Ella había estado ausente durante tres días y se había convertido ya e nostalgia. Chico Bestia la había llevado de vuelta, pero no se quedó. Aún no.

"¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"He estado muy bien durante los últimos cuatro meses por mi cuenta", dijo Raven. "Estoy segura de que puedo soportarlo un poco más."

"Sí, pero está embarazada", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Chico Bestia, voy a estar bien", dijo ella y se acercó a él. "Y sabe que así es como tiene que ser. Hasta Terra esté disponible de nuevo, tienes que permanecer en la torre."

"Pero podrías permanecer en la torre conmigo", dijo con una sonrisa de esperanzada.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "Me gusta estar aquí. Este lugar es mucho más seguro para una mujer embarazada que la torre."

"Yo sé", suspiró. "Simplemente no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti de nuevo."

"No va a ser tan malo", dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. "Sólo un poco más de tiempo. Entonces podemos finalmente estar juntos." Ella puso su mano sobre su estómago. "Todos nosotros."

Él sonrió y la besó. "No sé por qué me tomó tanto tiempo para empezar a amarte", dijo apretando su cabeza contra la de ella.

"Es porque siempre fuiste un poco lento", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Voy a culpar esa pequeña observación a tu condición actual", dijo sonriendo y frotando su estómago.

"Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que mi actitud se basa en mi embarazo?" preguntó ella con aire de suficiencia. "Entonces supongo que he estado embarazada durante toda mi vida."

"Supongo que sí", dijo y la besó de nuevo. "Te veré pronto. Te lo prometo."

"Está bien", dijo ella y lo abrazó con fuerza, antes de liberarlo para que pudiera salir. "Te amo. Y yo nunca me cansaré de decirlo."

"Yo también te amo, y nunca me cansaré de sentirlo", dijo Chico Bestia y se fue. Todo el viaje a casa pensaba en cada milla que se estaba separando de Raven. Odiaba estar tan lejos de ella. Pero ella tenía razón. Era sólo hasta que Terra fuera lo suficientemente bien como para proteger la ciudad de nuevo. Entonces podría mudarse con Raven y proteger la otra ciudad que estaba a unos diez minutos de distancia.

Él llegó a casa justo cuando el psiquiatra de Terra salía de la torre. Esta fue su primera sesión y ella iba a tener una, dos veces por semana para ayudarla a conseguir ayuda con sus traumas tanto sobre el aborto involuntario y Chico Bestia.

Se quedó principalmente en la cama y se quedó tranquila. Nada ni nadie la podría hacer sentir mejor. Ella había perdido todo.

"Chico Bestia, has regresado", dijo Starfire. "¿raven fue feliz de estar en casa?"

"Sí, ella estaba feliz", dijo Chico Bestia. "¿Cómo fue la sesión de Terra?"

"Está bien", dijo Robin. "Ella casi lloro todo el tiempo y gritó lo mucho que odia a Raven."

"Me lo imaginé," suspiró Chico Bestia. "Así que supongo que ella no va a estar bien por un tiempo, ¿eh?"

"Lo siento, hombre", dijo Cyborg. "Sé lo mucho que quieres estar con Raven."

"Simplemente no quiero perderme más de este embarazo", dijo Chico Bestia. "Quiero decir, yo quiero estar ahí cuando ella tenga todos esos cambios de humor, yo quiero estar ahí cuando ella tenga antojos extraños. Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero quiero sentir toda la experiencia de tener una novia embarazada."

"No suena raro", dijo Starfire.

"Sí lo hace," dijo Cyborg y Robin bajo sus respiraciones.

"Estoy segura de que raven desea que estés ahí", dijo Starfire. "Pero no se preocupen, Terra estará bien pronto y me iré con Raven."

Pero la recuperación de Terra no se apresuró en lo absoluto. Me tomó un mes para que dejara de culpar a Raven por todo mal en su vida. Le tomó un mes a ella para hacer frente a su aborto involuntario. Chico Bestia estaba bastante impaciente. Se las arregló para ver a raven cada fin de semana más o menos, pero no era lo mismo que estar con ella. En el momento en que Terra había empezado a hablar de su obsesión con Chico Bestia raven tenía ya ocho meses y medio de embarazo; y sabía que este tema iba a llevarle un largo tiempo a tratar. Ahora tenía miedo de que raven entrara en trabajo de parto y él no estuviera ahí para ayudarla.

A Raven solo le quedaban dos semanas y Chico Bestia finalmente había llegado a su casa para terminar el vivero en el que había estado trabajando. No se habían enterado del sexo del bebé, porque raven quería que fuera una sorpresa, por lo que no escogería un color para la habitación.

"Sólo estoy diciendo que el rosa, puede pasar cualquier cosa", dijo Chico Bestia mientras se armó de valor.

"¡No! No nada de rosada", dijo raven mientras terminaba de quitar el polvo de la habitación. Ella no podía mantener su casa limpia lo suficiente, a pesar de que estaba impecable. "Cualquier otro color, pero de rosa no."

"Bueno, está bien", dijo Chico Bestia rápidamente antes de que pudiera estallar otra cosa "Por qué odias el rosa".

Raven puso su mano en la espalda y gemía. "Voy a ir a sentarme," dijo contoneándose fuera de la habitación.

"Está bien, sólo voy a estar terminando la cuna", dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces todo se vino abajo y él estaba de vuelta al punto de partida. Suspiró y comenzó de nuevo. Raven se rio entre dientes y entró en su pequeña sala.

Se sentó en su mecedora y recogió la manta que había estado tejiendo y se puso a trabajar en ella. A ella le gustaba coser eso la ayudaba a calmar su mente y relajarse. El niño dentro de ella podría ser agitado a veces y tejer ayudaba incluso a calmarlo.

Casi una hora después, Chico Bestia salió del cuarto, con un aspecto muy orgulloso de que por fin había armado la cuna. En realidad tenía gotas de sudor en la frente. "¡Terminado!"

"Bien hecho", dijo con una sonrisa y continuó con su tejido. Ella saltó un poco y suspiró.

"¿Es patear de nuevo?" preguntó esperanzado.

"Sí", dijo, y continuó con la manta. Chico Bestia prácticamente saltó hacia ella y puso sus manos por todo su gran estómago. Él se había movido tan rápidamente que raven se sobresaltó. Por supuesto que sabía que no le quería decir nada malo y sólo quería sentir a su hijo. Ella sonrió, tomó sus manos y las puso donde generalmente se podía sentir al bebé. Pasó un minuto y de pronto de nuevo, por lo que Chico Bestia sonrió.

"Está demasiado frío!" dijo Chico Bestia radiante.

"Es muy molesto", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a la manta. "No puedo esperar para que esta cosa este fuera de mí."

"¿Cosa?" rio Chico Bestia.

"¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?", dijo raven rodando los ojos. "Estoy harta de estar embarazada. Echo de menos ser capaz de ver mis dedos de los pies."

Chico Bestia se rio entre dientes y se puso en el suelo. "Bueno... se ven bien para mí", dijo, para conseguir una buena mirada de los dedos de los pies. Él apareció y miró por encima de su vientre. "Les vendría bien un corte."

Raven le pateó lejos y dijo: "Cállate." Ella puso la manta hacia abajo y trató de ponerse de pie. Ella se echó hacia atrás y hacia adelante y trató de conseguir un buen impulso, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella se detuvo y comenzó a gemir. Chico Bestia se puso de pie y le dio sus manos. Ella suspiró y las tomo. La levantó, en realidad le tomo un poco de esfuerzo, y ella se puso de pie. Ella comenzó a contonear fuera del cuarto de baño, donde había ido de visita con más frecuencia.

Chico Bestia fue a la cocina y decidió hacerla un poco de té. Él sabía exactamente cómo a ella le gustaba, a pesar de que raven afirmó que todavía no lo hacía. Ella simplemente le encantaba hacerlo sufrir un rato. Él tarareó para sí mismo mientras le servía el té caliente en su taza favorita, pero fue sorprendido por el repentino grito de su nombre.

"¡Chico bestia!" gritó un raven en dificultad.

Rápidamente se puso la tetera abajo y corrió hacia ella. Estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de baño, sosteniendo su estómago.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Mi... Mi fuente simplemente se rompió", dijo ella y luego hizo una mueca y casi cayó de rodillas con la contracción.

Chico Bestia se quedó paralizada por un momento y luego se movio rápidamente en acción. Se acercó a ella y la levanto Lentamente, la acompañó a través de la casa y al coche. La Ayudó a subir al coche y luego volvió corriendo a la casa y agarró su bolso de bebe que se había preparado para esta ocasión. En el momento en que volvió ella estaba respirando rápido y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Chico Bestia decidió llamar a los Titanes mientras conducía.

Llegaron al hospital más cercano y consiguieron su registró en la mayor brevedad posible. Su dolor fue aumentando cada minuto y estaba deseando no haber hecho ese comentario sobre el deseo de dejar de estar embarazada. Y el pobre Chico Bestia estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Pasó una hora y los otros Titanes llegaron, y permitió a Chico Bestia tomar un descanso. Decidió dar un paseo y tratar de despejar su mente.

Caminó por los pasillos silenciosos de la sala de maternidad y se preguntó cómo podía estar tan tranquilo. De vez en cuando oía el llanto de un bebé y alguien corriendo por el pasillo, pero eso era todo. Luego se acercó a una ventana de vidrio que daba a todos los recién nacidos; todos envueltos en mantas calientes y tratando de adaptarse al nuevo mundo que les rodeaba.

"Son hermosos, ¿no es así?" preguntó una voz dulce al lado de él. Saltó y miró para ver de quien se trataba, Terra. Ella estaba mirando a todos los bebés y se llevó sus brazos a los hombros como si ella tuviera frio. Ella se volteo y lo miró a los ojos. "No debí de haber venido, ¿verdad?"

"Yo no estaba seguro de lo que ibas a hacer si venias", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Bueno, yo no voy a robar a tu bebé, si eso es lo que piensas," dijo con tristeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana a los bebes.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué has venido?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

Terra estuvo en silencio por un segundo y luego suspiró. "Porque me ayudará a superar más de ti."

"Bueno... Estoy orgulloso de ti", dijo casi con amabilidad. "Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti."

"Mucho", dijo, tocando el vidrio y con nostalgia mirando a los recién nacidos.

Chico Bestia sentía todo eso, el odio y el resentimiento que había sentido por ella, finalmente, sintió tristeza reemplazando todo lo demás. "No te preocupes, Terra", dijo muy bien. "Vas a encontrar a alguien que te amé y algún día podrás ser la que este en obra de parto, gritando y maldiciendo al hombre que amas por haberte echo eso." Ella lo miró a él y le dio una sonrisa. Chico Bestia le devolvió la sonrisa y luego decidió volver con Raven.

Siete horas pasaron y finalmente llegó el momento de raven para empezar a empujar. Todo el mundo se sintió aliviado y feliz de que finalmente iba a terminar pronto. Habían estado en el hospital durante mucho tiempo estaban bastante aburridos con todo el tiempo del parto, pero ahora había llegado el momento; el gran final.

"Está bien, la próxima vez que sienta una contracción Quiero que empuje tan duro como pueda, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó el doctor.

"Está bien", dijo raven que ya estaba bastante cansada con esta situación horrible. Esperó unos segundos y una vez llegó la contracción empujó tan fuerte como pudo; una de sus manos estaba Chico Bestia y de la otra mano estaba Starfire.

"Lo estás haciendo bien, Raven," dijo el doctor con una sonrisa mientras Raven se detuvo para respirar. "Simplemente as lo mismo cuando sientas otra contracción."

Esto se prolongó durante una buena media hora antes de finalmente con un buen empujón la cabeza salió. Durante este tiempo Chico Bestia sabía que su mano fue aplastada de forma permanente y se sintió aliviado de que casi había terminado.

"estas tan cerca", dijo el médico. "Sólo unos cuantos empujones más".

Raven no estaba segura si tenía algo de fuerza en ella, pero ella sabía que estaba cerca del final. Casi había terminado. Apretó los dientes, tomo toda la fuerza que le quedaba en ella, y empujó todo lo que pudo. Ella quería su hijo ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Virginia807** \- jajajaj sabía que ese te gustaría es el capítulo donde a terra se le voltea todo jajajaja que mala eres por disfrutar el sufrimiento de otra persona….saludos


	13. Epilogo

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, si no entienden el link de la historia ya que no aparece completo, pueden pasar a mi perfil y en la descripción aparece completo**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

El aire era cálido y una brisa sopló a través del jardín. Un par de cantos de los pájaros en los árboles. El cielo era azul y sólo unas pocas nubes fueron salpicadas aquí y allá. Realmente era un día precioso.

Sus pequeños ojos verdes miraron a su alrededor en este mundo en paz y tomaron todo. Se sentó en el regazo de su madre y estaba bastante cómoda. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese nuevo mundo a su alrededor, y le gusta tanta, ella era tímida al respecto.

Una mariposa verde aterrizó en su nariz y por un momento ella no sabía qué hacer. No estaba segura de lo que era esta criatura o por qué se alza sobre su nariz, pero a ella le gustaba y ella dejó escapar una risita. Después de unos segundos salió volando de la nariz y se transformó de nuevo en su padre. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida, pero sonrió al verlo.

"Espero que te des cuenta de lo afortunada que eres", dijo raven a su hija. "No hay muchos padres que puedan dar besos reales de mariposa."

Ella levantó la vista para Chico Bestia y sonrió.

"Creo que ella lo sabe", dijo Chico Bestia regresando a su hija de vuelta a Raven y levantándola en el aire. Se recostó sobre su espalda e hizo muecas, haciéndola reír y reír.

Raven sonrió. Ella había estado sentada sobre una manta con su hija, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y permitiendo que su hija se acostumbre al exterior. Pero ahora que su padre la tenía, Raven podía estirar las piernas y conseguir un poco de té.

Los Brazos de Chico Bestia finalmente se cansaron y bajaron a su hija sobre su pecho. Ella se acomodó y se dejó el pulgar en su boca, a punto de caer dormida. Chico Bestia besó la parte superior de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Se frotó suavemente su espalda y pronto ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Raven volvió y vio a los dos bastante relajado mientras yacían en el suelo. Ella sonrió y se acercó a ellos, volviendo a sentarse en la manta. Bebió un sorbo de té y vio a Chico Bestia abrir los ojos y mirar hacia ella.

"¿Cómodo?" preguntó Raven.

"Sí", dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó otro sorbo de su té. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que una brisa cálida besara sus mejillas. Ella suspiró feliz y sentía el su centro de mente. "Lo juro, ella le gusta más tu pecho que el mío."

"Bueno, tal vez está más cómoda", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Disculpa, el mío produce un suministro constante de alimentos", dijo Raven. "Creo que yo gano."

Chico Bestia se rio y se sentó lentamente, manteniendo una mano en la espalda de su hija para que no se mueva en lo absoluto. Ella se retorció un poco, pero fue a dormir de nuevo. Ella tenía la piel clara y el cabello suave se parecía a las violetas que crecían en el jardín, con tallos verdes y todo.

"Ella es tan hermosa", dijo raven suavemente mientras ella se acercó más a Chico Bestia y suavemente pasó los dedos por la cabeza de su hija, admirando sus pequeños oídos.

"¿Estás sorprendida?" se rio entre dientes Chico Bestia.

"Un poco", dijo. "Quiero decir, con nuestros genes inestables quién sabe lo que podría haber sucedido."

"Bueno, creo que el balance es el correcto", dijo Chico Bestia mirando al bebé durmiendo en su pecho. "Ella es todos nuestros puntos buenos envueltos en uno."

"¿Así que... ella tiene su buena apariencia y mi inteligencia?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió y lentamente tomó a la niña. Él la acostó boca arriba en la manta y ella no se despertó por un momento. "Creo que ella se parece a ti, en realidad."

"Bueno, eso es una vergüenza", suspiró.

"Ah, sí", dijo con sarcasmo. "Es una pena que nuestra hija se parece a una diosa que camina en la Tierra."

Raven puso los ojos, mientras sonreía y lo derribó. Ahora estaba de vuelta en su espalda, pero esta vez raven yacía sobre su pecho.

"¿Una diosa?" ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Sólo utilizas ese tipo de charla cuando quieres algo."

"No, yo ya tengo todo lo que quiero de ti", dijo casualmente.

"¿Ah, entonces es así?" preguntó raven con una sonrisa malévola. Se arrastró fuera de él y se sentó. "Bueno, ahora por fin puedo tener un cama propia."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Chico Bestia, sentándose.

"Bueno, si tu no necesita nada más de mí, entonces te puedes ir de nuevo a la torre de los Titanes", dijo claramente.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" dijo, no creyendo lo que le decía.

"Bueno, yo desde luego no quiero retenerte aquí", dijo Raven, tomando a su hija y poniéndose de pie. "Voy a empacar tus cosas."

Chico Bestia se escurrió rápidamente de pie y la siguió hasta la casa. Ella fue a la guardería y colocó a su hija hacia abajo para que pudiera dormir. Luego se dirigió a su dormitorio y sacó una maleta.

"¡Está bien, está bien!" dijo agarrando la maleta. "Lo siento."

Raven sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. "Por lo tanto, ¿no has conseguido todo lo que has querido de mí?"

"¿Cómo iba a tener suficiente de ti?" preguntó, envolviéndola en sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acercándola. Raven trató de mantener su actitud, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. La besó dulcemente y ella prácticamente se derretía en sus brazos.

Ellos habían estado esperando esto durante tanto tiempo; para estar finalmente juntos. Su hija tenía cuatro meses de edad ahora.

Básicamente Había sido una niña normal, mantenerlos despiertos por la noche. Pero ella era una bebé fácil y estaban agradecidos por ello. Y ahora, mientras ella dormía, Raven y Chico Bestia tuvieron la oportunidad de estar solo y disfrutar de estos preciosos momentos juntos.

"Chico Bestia, ¿será que alguna vez te aburras de mí?" preguntó vacilante. "Al igual que, cómo con Terra?"

"¿Cómo podría yo aburrirme de ti?", dijo y la besó de nuevo. "Tú eres la chispa en mi vida."

.

.

.

.

 **EL FIN**

* * *

 **Estuve esperando tantos reviws como pude pero al parecer no hubo muchos**

 **Virginia807** \- jajajaja pues ni modo, creo que esperabas más pero na hasta aquí se termina esto jajajaj

 **Gues** t- jajajaja encerio estos reviws atrasados me matan de la risa, me imaguino que utilizan internet explorer pero bueno jajajajaja igual los contesto ya deseguro te distes cuenta de muchas cosas


End file.
